Story of my Life
by Vancha's Wolfcub
Summary: About a young girl who was raped in her past who becomes a vampirese. The first story in three so far. I DID NOT MAKE THE DARREN SHAN CHARATERS. THEY ARE NOT MINE.


Story Of My Life

By Raven Annie O'Shangues

As long as I can remember my life has been a living hell. Blood and gore everywhere I turn. I am Raven O'Shangues and I'm not normal as humans would say. When I was little I had practiced magic. Now people back in the 1700's hated magic. I lived with my mother, was the only chlid, and did not have any friends. My mother told me my father was killed and that she hated him. I have much to write so I might as well tell you my long ture horriable bloody story. SCROLL ONE I live in a small village in England. The village is not very big most our people are outside the town. As in the farms. The good thing about a small village is that everyone knows who everyone else is. I only live with my mother. Her name is Amay Harst. Yet she never really married my father so her name should still be Amay Glens. My mother is only 24 years old. My mother had me at the age of 14. The day she had me she did not want me at all. She threw me out on the streets. Thankfully I had my father's father there. Since the day I was born up until I was six he took care of me. I love my grandfather dearly I got along with him just fine. But he had to give me back to my mother. He wanted for her to take care of me. When I was only five he took me to her house. She had said "Keep that nasty thing." To her own daughter. But in the end she took me back. I was sad to leave my grandfather but he told me I could visit him when ever I'd like too. I had cryed when he had rode off on his prized horse, Mary. My mother grabed my wrist and told me to get my stuff. To put it in a small room away form hers. A few days later she went out. I was alone and afraid. I was always with my grandfather. I lay on the floor only a blanket covers me in winter. I heard these loud noises. Like someone running up the stairs. I hold my puppy close to me. He whimpers as he hears the same noises. Then there is the sound of people laughing. I calm down when I hear the laughfter. Then go back to sleep. 

The door had open to my room. Zarre growled when someone enirted my room. "Shut up mongral!" someone had _yelled_. I looked up to see my mother's face. "Get up girl." She had this look in her eyes like she was insane. When I got up I saw my mother's body. She was _Naked_. "Mother what is going on?" I asked. She then grabed my hands. "Come with me now!" my mother had screamed. So I followed her. I was never allowed into her room and that is where I was headed. "Mother you told never to go into your room?!" I said. She didn't say any thing back. She turned the handle to the door and opened it. She threw me in. I landed hard on her floor.

"Ow that hurt mother." I looked around. I saw a big bed, a few dressers, candals,and a man. He had dark brown eyes, a mustash of red, short red hair, and like my mother no cloths. "Here Alein. You can have your way with her." My mother had smiled. Then she looked at me." You call him Mr. Maxx understand?"she growled. "Yes mother." Mr. Maxx walked up to me. "What is her name Amay?" he asked. "OH, lets see what did Vato call it?" she stod there thinking for a few minutes. "Oh that's what Vato called it. It's name is Raven Annie Harst heh." She giggled. "Though I say I should have named her I did give brith to her. Yet I didn't want a child at 14."

"So your Vato's grandchild eh?" Mr. Maxx had asked. "Yes Mr. Maxx." I told him. "Amay I want to have her as I did with you earlyer." He said to my mother with a smile. "Are you sure Alein? One it's five I think, two it might run away being raised by Vato who knows what it'll do." She glared hatefully at me. I sat there wondering what they were talking about. Then Mr. Maxx had laughed while looking at me. I felt very uneasy. Then he walked toward me. "Raven stand up for me alright." Mr. Maxx said. I did what I was told.

He looked at me in a very odd way. "Amay hold her down and undress her." He smiled. "Are you sure Alein?" my mother asked. "Yes."

My mother looked at me and yelled for me to take off all my cloths. I did what my mother told me to do. My grandfather told me to listen to her because she was my mother. He raised me right in my eyes. "Good now what Alein?" my mother asked. "Hold her down for me if she even trys to run…… get a knife or gun o'kay."

"Sure Alein." My mother smiled. She came back two minutes later with a knife in hand. "Now what Alein?" she asked yet again.

SCROLL TWO

"Raven lay down on the bed facing the sky." Mr. Maxx told me. I walk over to the bed when I hear my mother scream. "Alein that is MY bed not it's bed it sleeps on the floor."she yelled. "If you want me at all Amay then hush your mouth. If you love me at all let me do what I want." He glared at her. "Sorry I raised my voice Alein." He looked at me "Raven on the bed now." The was an angery tone in his voice. I ran to the bed and layed down. He walked up smiling evily. "Mr. Maxx?" I was a bit afraid. He got on top of me and laughed. "Alein here I'll hold the knife." My mother said with a grin. Then I felt something go up in me. I moved away but my mother had placed the knife on my throat. "Mother what is he doing?" I cryed. "Oh it's called sex. Every girl has it at the age of five. Now there are a few rules. One you must do what any man says to you. Two you will moan when they say to. Three you need to ask any man even your grandpa if they want sex. And lastly you will only listen to me and that man understand." My mother explained. "I do mother but it hurts." I had tears in my eyes. "Good." My mother only grined and glared at me. "Heh Raven moan for me." Mr. Maxx screamed. I copyed him. I looked down to see his prative area in my prative area. I saw him moving his prative area into me. I felt him move in my body. This lasted for at least three hours with Mr. Maxx. When he was done he told my mother he would rather have me over her any day.

When he left my mother glared at me. Her eyes like cold black stones. She took the knife up and around her face. "So Alein would rather have you a nasty thing over me eh?" she ran screaming at me. I ran as well to save my ass. But I fell and knocked myself out. I woke up outside during winter with cuts all over me. I was freezing and in pain. I had to crawl through the window just to get in to the house. I ran to my room crying in pain.

Over the next couple of months different men came in left my mother with what Mr. Maxx had said to her. They all would rather have me then my mother. Every time a man said that I would be beaten. I found out that Sundays no man came to the house with my mother. She told me that no one would have sex on the Lord's day. That no one would drink on a Sunday or that a woman needs to cook a warm meal on the Lord's day. Every other day men came over I had "sex" with them knife or gun to my head. I had to make my own meals most of which were raw, even the meat was raw. After seven months of not being able to see or even speak of my grandfather I got to go on his brithday.

I was as happy as could be . I havn't seen my grandfather in seven months. "Raven!" my grandfather yelled. "Grandfather!!" I ran into his arms. Hugging the man I knew for all of my young life. "I'll be back in two days to picke her up Mr. Harst." My mother said. "Two days would not be enough." He laughed. My mother walked off as she left me with my grandfather. "I bet you are hungery huh Raven?" he asked. "Yes I am grandfather!" I smiled at him. "Come in, come in it is much to cold to be out here." He shivered. "Really grandfather I like it out here it is cold and wet like my room at my mother's house." I smiled. "Eh? It is wet and cold in your room."

"Yes sir." I grabed his hand. It was so warm and I felt safe as soon as my mother had left. My grandfather had made a huge meal for just the two of us. There was duck, sweet pototes, bread, and a cake. I had ate too much and had a stomach ach. "I have never seen such a little girl eat so much in my long life." My grandfather said. "Dinner was very good grandfahter. I loved the duck heh." I smiled. "Oh grandfather I almost forgotte." I got up and off of his lap. "Yes Raven?"he looked at me. His midnight blue eyes full of warmth, love, and kindness."Grandfather do you want or need sex?" I asked. "What did you ask me?" he yelled. "Do want or need sex from me." I asked again. "NO I do NOT need or want that from you. One who told you about sex at such a young age and two have you had it." He was really consride for me. I explained to him what had happened a few nights after he droped me off at my mother's house. I explained that I had to ask every man and do what I was told by all of them. "Raven do not make up lies! Why would your mother let men force you into sex?" he yelled "I'm not grandfather." I said. "You told me never to lie to my family or friends and I do not." I looked at him with my midnight blue eyes. I left one day later with my mother. My grandfather said that he will come and visit me in a week or so. He came around Chrismas. He knocked at the door. No answer. He looked through the window to the living room. He saw a horriable sight. I was having forced sex yet again. From that moment on he believed every word I said. On my sixth brithday he came to take me with him and move out of England. "Amay Glens!!!" my grandfather screamed. "Eh who at this hour?" My mother said. She had opened the door and found him mad as hell. "Where is my granddaughter?!" he yelled. I walked out the front door. "Grandfather!?" I ran into his arms. "I am here to take Raven with me and away from you. Raven go get your stuff you are going to live with me from now on!" he glared at my mother. "What?" she yelled. I ran inside and got what little things I had. I heard yelling outside but thought nothing of it. I ran out and called for my dog Zarre.

I had turned the coner to see my grandfather pull out his favorite gun on my mother. She looked at me then was ready to fire. My grandfather saw this and ran toward me. I heard three bangs. My grandfather fell. I looked at him. He had three holes in him. One on his forehead,one on his nose, and one on his chin. I looked closer at him as he fell. Blood from my grandfather was on my face. I screamed in horror as he fell. My mother took one look at me then fired a shot in my shoulder. I fell screaming in pain on my dead grandfather. I was left there on him when a person rode by. She saw me laying on my grandfather who gave up his life protecting mine. From that day on I hated my own mother.

SCROLL THREE

I had to help my mother with everything. I helped her out with the crops, animals, and anything else she needs hslp with. I go to a school now with only fivteen kids. Randging from six to seventeen. We only had one teacher, Mrs. Gloria. I don't have any friends at all. My mother says she is worried about me being different from the other kids. I don't care I'm already different because no other kid saw their grandfather killed by their own mother at any piont of their life. When I'm by myself I do what I want when I want. "Mother what do you want me to do with the shopping?" I asked. "I want everything on that list. Here's some money to get it. If you need any help ask Mr. Maxx." She said well doing the dishs. I run out the house to the store. I havn't asked any man since my grandfather's death if the need sex because all of them wanted it.once I got everything I went back home. I stoped along the way to listen to two men talking. "I know I saw him around the pub last night." One of them said. "I think it was Vancha." The other said. "No it wasn't Vancha he was killed by vampires!" the first one yelled. " But I swear it was him Al' I know what Vancha looks like and that was him." The second man yelled to Mr. Maxx. "Sssssh! Keep your voice down. You don't want to get others think'n that too. Now come to my house." Mr. Maxx said. After that the two men left. I ran home to my mother.

Mother was mad because I was late. "You had me worried sick Raven. From now on you had better be on time or else." My mother glared at me. Once she was done yelling at me I asked of how my father was killed. "Huh? Did anyone say anything good about that man?" she glared at me her dark green eyes full of hate and rage. I said no. "Was he killed by vampires mother?" I asked. Mother strated to get red in her face. "Will was he killed by a vampire mother? Was he?" there was a loud swaping sound. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. I looked up at my mother who had punched in the jaw. I was ten at the time.she looked at me with eyes of hate and sarrow. I thought in my head why again do you hit me Amay. I coughed up more blood. Then she snapped out of her hatred and laughed at me. She acted like she was a good mother. MY ASS! "Raven.. Raven what happened? Are you all alright?" she grined. I looked away afraid of the women who had killed my grandfather. "One day I'll leave then come back with my father so he can kill you. Just as you killed his father." I thought. "Mother I will be leaving." I said not looking at her. "Are you going to Mr. Maxx's house for sex?" she asked. "Yes. He asked me to come by around this time." I lied I had to get away form her. I didn't want her to hit me any more or force me into sex with different men.

Mr. Maxx was on his deck when I walked up. I don't know why but for some odd reason I flet o'kay around him. As in I could go to him and not get hit or kicked. But forced into sex with him no I never felt safe with any one yet. "Raven I know what happened. Your mother lost her head and hit you good again huh?" I looked away bacuse he loved to see me in pain. He made my grandfather's death worse then it should have been. "I asked about my father and she hit me." Though that hadn't been new to me when ever I had mention my father she would always hit me. Once she was so pissed at me that she grabed her gun. I ran away until she had calmed down. That happened when I was seven. "I just want to know of how my father was killed." I sniffed. "I can tell you of what really happened to your father, Raven." He said in a odd voice. I loooked up at him. "If you wish to know what turly happened then come here tommrow right after school.." he explained. "You will tell your mother that we are having sex alright?" he said. I looked away pissed as hell. "Fine I shall tell me mother that I am with you having sex." I focred a smile. You can tell when I do that, I look even more evil. "Good now go home and come here right after school." I got up and started to walk off when he stopped me. "You must never tell anyone of this do you understand?" he twisted my arm. I yelped in pian. "Yes Mr. Maxx." Then he let go of my arm and I ran back to the evil lady who is my mother.

SCROLL FOUR

While I was home I stayed in my small room until dinner. Then I ate with mother. "Oh It did you do what Alein told you to do?" she asked. I just sat smiled and noded my head, forcing another fake smile. "Do you plan on going back to his house after school tommorw?" Again I just smiled and noded. "Why do you need me tommorw after school?"I asked. "NO!!" she snirked. Mother went out with the newset guy in town.

I was left alone yet again. I was playing with Zarre when there was a knock at the door. I ran to the window thinking it was Mr. Maxx. When I opened the door I saw a different man. He had long dark brown almost black hair, a small smile, huge loving eyes, he was also bulit strong, and smelled like a wet dog. "Hello is this where Amay Glens lives?" he asked. "Yes but she is out right now." I said. There was something in his eyes that looked like my grandfather. They had the feeling of love, kindness, and warmth. Some things I have not seen since the day of my grandfather's death. "Oh, well I only was here to see her." He had tears in his eyes. "Well I'm her daughter would you like to come in for a bit?" I grabed his hands. There were so warm I didn't want ot let go of them but I had to. "Well I don't know won't your mother be mad?" he asked. "Oh, no she won't even know she'll be drunk by the time she gets back."

For the very first time in a long time I felt safe. And he was a MAN! He sat down in a chair. "Well my name is Paris. What is your's little girl?" Pairs asked. "My name is Raven, Raven Annie Harst." I said. He was quiet then asked if I knew my father at all. "No. I never knew my father. My mother told me to never talk about him near her. She said she hates him." I explain. "I know I was his bset friend." He said. "How good of friends were you two?" I wanted to know so much about my father. My mother never anwsered any of my question about him. Unless you count being hit an answer. He looked at me. His dark green eyes full of tears. "Well", he added, " I would die for him. If I found out which man killed him I would kill that man. If not I'd take his place. So he could be with you and your mother. I bet he would love you more then your own mother." He had tears flowing free form the coners of his eyes. "Um…. Did you know how my father was killed?" I never thought he was killed. I always thought he died young or run away. "I do. He was protecting you when you were very little. A group of men wanted you but, he put you behind him and fought." He looked at me as if he were my own father. His eyes full of love. I felt like I had to hug him. So I walked up on him and sat on his lap.

SCROLL FIVE

"The men beat him to a bloddy plup, stabed him, then finally one of 'em shot him in the heart after they did that….." he went quiet. "What happened next Mr. Paris?" I asked. "They siad there your dead as I shot you in your black heart." He was crying. I put my face in his chest and started to cry as well. I had many thoughts in my head. The one that stod out the most was why did my mother hate him so much? "I bet he just wanted you and your mother to live a long life." He smiled softly.

After we both had cheered up even a bit I asked if he wanted sex. "EH?!" he looked at me as if I was insane. "Do you want sex?" I asked again. "NO. I do not need nor want that from you. How does a girl so young know about that?!" he said. "My mother told me to ask every man I see if they want or need sex." I explained. "I do not want it from you. I can have sex with some women who is older then you!" he yelled. "Um… Mr. Paris did you know my grandfather?" I asked more tears coming back. "If I did?" he looked at me. "Oh sorry just some you had said remmeded me of my grandfather on my father's side." I smiled. He left at around two in the moring. I was left to think and be foced into sex with some other man.

The next day after school I went straight over to Mr. Maxx's house. I knocked at his front door. Mr. Maxx walked up and looked at me. "Ah. Good Raven you came. Come in, come in." he seemed a bit more friendly towards me. I followed him into a dark room. "Raven just sit on the floor and wait alright?" he smiled. I just noded my head. Then sat on the floor waitting for him. After sitting for a long while Mr. Maxx came in with all these different colored bottles. "Um Mr. Maxx what are those for?" I asked. "You'll see Raven. I need you to _NOT_ speak a word or else." He hissed at me. I sat back down and did not speak a word. He started to set up all the bottles of colored liquids on a small table. I sat there as still as I could be.

After an hour of sitting and not speaking a word he told me I could speak. "Now, Raven are you afraid of _**MAGIC**_?" he asked. "No, why sir?" I tilled my head a bit. "Well this is the only way we can find out if you father is turly dead or he is alive." He turned around and met my gaze. "Now Raven before anything happens, I must know if you are o'kay with using magic." I sat there thinking for a while then said that I was fine with using magic. I mean what could go worng. How little did I know a LOT could and will go worng. "Good now then let us start!" he said happly. "Lets see if your father is dead. If he is then I am glad." He smiled. "Glad?! Why he is my father. Why would you be glad if he is dead!?" I screamed at my mentor. Mr. Maxx looked once at me then I felt a warm ,wet, red color slide down my face. "You Will Not Raise Your Voice To Me Understand Girl?!!" he yelled. I stopped right there and held my tounge. "If he is still alive then I do not think you would want to met him." He glared hatefully at the floor then smiled at me. He grabed my hand then I felt s sharp object go through my skin yet again.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" I stared at him with hate. "No let your plam bleed it is part of the spell." He smiled. I knew him, my mother, and any other man loved seeing me in pain. I looked at him as if he were crazy yet, did what I was told to do. He grabed my hand a second time and poured this green liquid over the wound he had made in my plam. The liquid hurt like hell yet, I only winched at the pain. After he poured the liquid over my plam the color changed. Instead of being green it turned a blood red. Then the liquid went inot the wound. As the liquid went into my wound the cut healed. There was no pain at all after that. "What was that about?" I asked. "Well at least we know your father is still alive. But when the liquid changed blood red it means…" he looked at me with eyes of hate and sarrow.

"Means what Mr. Maxx?" I asked. I was soo happy my father was alive yet, I ahd to know why Mr. Maxx was glaring hatfully at me. "Raven your father is a.." There was a very loud sound. I had to cover my ears. When the sound had disappered I looked around. I saw a bloody mess in the ground.

I looked to my right to see Mr. Maxx on the ground dead. But it was only his body. I looked around to see his arm on my shoulder blood driped to the floor off of his fingers. One arm was on the bookcase. His leg on the chair. The other leg on the window. Blood was every where. The air smelled horriable. I did not see his head until I looked down in my lap. I felt something heavy on me. His head. His eyes were black no life, blood leeked form his mouth, his face was twisted in pain. I felt something in my left ahnd. A huge, heavy, bloody sword. My hand hurt like hell not from the heavy sword. Like I was stabed or the wound reopened. But I ran out of his house screaming and crying. I ran like hell as if the killer was behind me.

SCROLL SIX

When I finally was home my face was red and wet form tears. Not only tears blood. I ran out the house to the lake. I threw off all my cloths and washed all the blood off. I was triffied. I didn't know what to do. I came home wet. My mother was home "So did you do what Alein asked It?" she asked. I just noded my head. She looked at my eyes. They were cold. Like the life was sucked out of them and I was sweaty. "Ha ha ha ha ha! He made you fuck him huh?!" she sat there laughing. I went up to my room. I did not eat at all that night I was sarced shitless.

I awoke in a cold sweat screaming my head off. I had a nightmare of Mr. Maxx's murder. I couldn't understand how it happened. In the dream he said I could use his spell books and his house to pratice my magic. My mother came in yelling at me to stop my yelling. I finally did after she hit me. Then she left not even to bother tho ask why I was screaming. I stayed in my room all day. I didn't want to go to school. Mother for once was doing the house hold chores. I got dressed in my every day dress. Then I thought for a bit while I was eatting lunch. "That's it I'm going to his house today. No matter what!" I got up and ran out the door.

An hour later I arrived at his house. "O'kay I'm going in." I thought. I opened the door and smell of old dusty books hit me. I opened my eyes amd looked around. There were cob webs everywhere dired blood on the walls and the floor. "What the bloody hell it looks like no one has been here for years?" I thought. I went straight to the room I was in the other day. The spell was still there. I walked over to the bookcase. I picked out a red toren book. I fliped throuh it. I stoped on one page. That page had a location spell on it. I looked at what you had to do to get it to work. I I did do this I would have to skip school. I didn't really care I had no friends, the teacher didn't like me, and my mother didn't care for me at all. I shut the book and hurryed home.

Mother still was not home. I ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and opened up the book. It was full of spells and beings all hand writen or drawings. I saw something that looked human. It had fur everywhere, a tail, claws, and the head of a wolf. I knew the name of the drawing right away. That drawing was of a werwolf. But it had bones in it's mouth and had it's claws over the head of a human. I fliped to another page. This time it had a vampire on it. It had long black hair, it's eyes were dark as if black cold stones, had a long cloak that was black,and it's hands were red with blood. There was also blood dripping form it's fangs and a body. I stopped and looked at the drawing a bit longer when I heard my door open. I quickly threw the book under my bed. It was my mother she was smiling evily. I knew what was to come just by that smile.

SCROLL SEVEN

It has been four mouths since Mr. Maxx was killed. I am eleven now. I have been praticing magic for a while now. At first it was very hard but I finally figured it out. The very first spell was the one to make a clone for school. It worked so I get to stay home while the clone is at school. I have to watch out for my mother though. Latly it seems she has gotten sadder. That is the only problem. I don't know why. "Finally I have all the parts to the spell!! Dammit where is it though I need it I finally have everything I need for the location spell." It was the weekend and mother was busy.

I started to set the spell up whne I got hungery and grabed something to eat. I was in my room when mother came in. "It are you up there? I need you to get me another man!" she shouted. My door was shut yet I could still hear her. "IT!!" she screamed. I did'nt open my door. If I stopped chanting the spell in the middle the spell would back fire on me. She opened the door and looked at me. I was glowing red and chanting the spell.

"a….A WITCH!!" she yelled. I looked at my mother. The spell had back fired onme. My hands felt as though they were on fire. My mother grabed her knife. "Mother I am not a witch I was only trying…" I stopped at the sight of the knife. Then I looked at my mother's face. There was hate, pain, and an evil smile. "Witchs must die! They must burn in _HELL_!" she grined. I ran towad my window trying to get away from the crazy women. "Heh. Die here and now It. I knew you were no good. Your that Vancha Harst's child. I never wanted you. **NEVER!**" she screamed at me. "I must be crazy." I thought. She ran at me hell bent rage. I jumped though my window. Falling two storys ona large house. I jumped through glass and landed on my feet. It hurt like hell. "Dam you witch you wont get to far!!" my mother yelled out of what was left of my bedroom window.

I do not know what had happen next but I ran into town. Somewomen looked at me then srceamed. I looked at her as she ran over to me. "Little girl what happen?"she asked. I looked at her my eyes still red from the spell. She looked into my red eyes and srceamed. "A witch is in town. She'll put a cruse on all of us! RUN!!" the women yelled. "I am not a witch! I had to jump out of my window or else my mother would have killed me!" I tried to get the towns people to listen but all of the stopped. I looked behind me to see Amay Glens. "That witch killed my baby and then took her form! Burn her now!!"she grined. I looked around one last time then ran. This time I ran. If I was killed I would not be killed by the likes of that women. I changed my mind on ranning away when I was 13. I ran now but for my life. Someone hit the back of my head hard. I fell. The last thing I saw before I woke up was Paris standing there with a sad forwn on his loving face.

The next thing I know I'm tied up. "What in all the seven hells?" I loked around all the towns people were there, glaring at me. All of them ahd knifes, rocks, stones, anything and everything to hurt me with. I saw the villege elder. "Now one last time a witch comes into our villege, kills a little one. Injures Amay in the shoulder then trys to put a cruse on us and our land. Will I saw no more to this." He yelled. He looked at me and got very close to my face. "Let this be a waring to all witchs and wairzds in England. No one will come to our villege and get away with this! _**KILL HER**_!!" he screamed. Rocks are thrown at me, I was stabed many times, I was once shot at. Blood was every where. On the weapons they had used to trty and kill me. My blood was on them. Some of the villegers licked the blood from their weapons. My guts were ripped to shreds. I couldn't fell my stomach at all. Then my mother comes up. Happy! She was one of the FEW who licked my blood from their weapons. She grined at me, then said "I have no daugther. Now you die here and now you damm witch!" she smiled. She then held her blade high above her head. Then blade flow into my stomach many times. I see the happy look in my mother's eyes. I black out. In my thoughts I think I'm dead. Going to the place my grandfather and father are.

I wake up. I was weeping in pain. They had untied me. I tried to get up but I could'nt yet. After an hour of dark I got up. "If I can get away from here I'll be fine." I told myself. I left the villege within a half hour. "If I can get away from here I'll be fine." I told myself for the tenth time. It was hard to walk in the woods. Everyone had stabed me badly that I could barely walk. I was about four or five miles away from the villege when the sun rose. I went to go find a place where I could reat my tried eyes. I heard a lot of yelling. I ran behind a tree thinking it was the towns people who wanted me dead. The yelling had stopped. Then I found a place to rest.

SRCOLL EIGHT

Weeks later I woke up to the sounds of howls. A female wolf was looking at me. Her ember eyes burning, her white fur like the snow around us, her howl soft, and she barked at me. Then ran at me fangs beared. "Ha ha ha ha ha!! Blue stop that tickles." I laughed. The wolf was licking my cold skin. Weeks before I was found by one of her wolf pups. His name is Zarr. Zarr is a pure white wolf like his mother. With the same ember eyes. He has two other pups with him. His brother and his sister. The boy is part black and part white on his fur, green eyes, and is the biggest out of his family. His name Nata. Their sister is the runt. She had pure black fur and dark blue eyes. She was my favorite and her name Hina. Blue takes care of them very well. I gusse she thinks I'm one of her own. She's a hell of a lot better mother then Amay.

Blue stoped licking me and growled. I look behind me to see a werid looking human. He had on a yellow siut, black glasses,and a heart shaped locket around his neck. "Oh. Hush you wolf. I have some thing to do here. He said in a low voice. I stared at him mad as hell. I still do not trust any humans. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed. "Be quite Raven and come here." He growled. I started to walk towards him but stopped suddenly. I noticed he knows my name. I have never seen this man in my life nor, told him my name. I stod frozzen in fear. I couldn't move, talk, or do anything but be afraid.

Blue must have senced some thing was worng. She ran inbewteen me and the ood man. She beared her fangs at him to show she was not going to mess around. The man walked towards us but stopped as soon as he saw Blue. She was going to protcet me. Her fur was up to make her self look bigger, fangs beared, and her claws ready to attack. He had to have moved closer because Blue attacked him. She ran at him. Her fangs white ready to put red on them. He some how hit her aside as if she were a fly. "Blue?!!" I watched her fly and hit the cave wall hard. "Now Raven I have something for you." I looked at him then ran toward my wolf mother. Zarr and Nata were right behind me ready to kill him. Hina ran toward her mother. Blue was not hurt just knocked out. "Raven!" the man said. His eyes red as he held the heart shaped locket in his hand. Then he snaped his fingers. The next thing I know I'm in his arms. "What the hell let go of me!!" I screamed. Zarr and Nata run toward him but sadly just like their mother were hit aside. Both my brothers were knocked out. "Stop hurtting them. Leave my friends alone you human!" I bite his arm and he threw me to the ground.

"Dam little girl." He ran toward me. I ran toward my wolf family. "Blue, Zarr, Nata wake up! Please wake up!" I push them trying to get them up to help me. I was afaird I do not trust any humans at all. This one was powerful. He had magic that I had never seen before. Nothing I could dream of. Hina wanted to help but didn't know how. She was the runt and not as strong as the others. She looked behind us to see the man running at all of us. Hina turned around and ran at the man. I look behind me just to see her run off. "NO Hina don't!!!" I howl. As the man brought up his hand to hit her, Hina clawed at his face. He fell on the ground screaming in pain. I knew I had to help her. "Hold on Hina. I'm coming!" soon I was on him clawing and bitting him all the same.

The next thing I know is that the man yells and pushs us off. I fly into a wall of the cave. Hina landed on her paws. He ran toward me and grabed me by the thoart. I tried to scream but couldn't. "Dammit I'm going to die here." I had tears running down my face. "I don't want to die here not at 12." I couldn't breath. I saw the look in his eyes. The same look of my mother and Mr. Maxx. The insane look of happness. "I WON'T DIE!!" T here was a red light. I saw Blue, Zarr, and Nata on their paws. Hina run toward her family. Then every thing went black. I felt my slef go numb. I thought I was killed by the odd man.

SCROLL NINE

I got to my feet. " Dammit Hina, Blue, Zarr, Nata let's get him!" I growled. But as I opened my eyes no one or wolf was there. 'Huh? Blue!?" I howled. No answer. She will ran up or howl in return. Some thing bad had happened. I was still in the cave. I ran out to see if my wolf family was fightting the man outside our home. I swear I had to have jumped back at the least 40 feet. There were loud noisy things that pulled themselves with out horses, lights everywhere, tall buildings, and the noise so _LOUD_. I went to the place with lights days and nights later. I had no idea what would be there or if I would see any humans. I was too hungery to care that night. Loads of people were there. I felt safe in a way. I saw something I knew in this strange place. The people were staring at me. I could not tell if they were men or women. Most appered to be men because most of them wore pants. Some wore skrits and others wore dresses. I walked a long while trying to get food. A few men walked up towards me. One grabed me by the arm. I yelled for him to let go. Then bit his hand he let go. I ran like hell.

Some one threw some food at me. I ate the sandwhich like a wolf. They only looked at me as if I were a freak. Days later some man in a blackish-blueish outfit came up to me. "Um miss? Are you new here?" he asked. "Um?! Yes sir I am." I looked around more. Well lets come with me alright." He smiled. I went with him. In the back of my head that saying my mother had told me was screaming.

We arrived at a police station. People were in chains. That is pretty easy to tell where you are. "Now miss do you know your phone number so we can get you home?" he asked. "Um, sir what is a fone number?"

He looked at me then muttered something under his breath. I do not know what it was about that man but again I ran away. "Hey come back!!" he yelled. I was out the door before he was behind me. I ran behind buildings. I fell asleep there. It started to rain. I looked up in tears as well. "Grandfather? Father are you all crying up in heaven?" I thought.

For weeks people would not leave me alone. Some gave me money, others would give me food, cloths as well ,and still others wanted to take me with them. I would thank the people who gave me money, food, and cloths. But the people who wanted to take me home I ran away from. One night I was on the outskirts of the town. An odd colored man walked up to me. "Hey kid come here." The man said. "Hey what you horny old man." I growled. "I'm Not horny but come sit here." So I sat next to him. "Have you ever heard of the vampires?" he asked. "Who hasn't?" I snroted. He looked at me. "Do you believe in them?" he asked. "Yes why?"

SCROLL TEN

He grabed me by my hands. "Because little girl I'm their coison. Now I'm hungery and need blood." He hissed into my ear. I kicked him in the face and ran. He got up and in two seconds was in front of me. He punched and clawed me to the ground. "Time to eat!" he sang happly. I kicked him again. If he was a coison of the vampires I would be dead. I saw two figures walking in the distance.

"Help me!! Help he's gonna kill me!"I yelled. I ran toward them. I was bleeding all over. My face and five cuts on them form his nails. I had a black eye, blood on my lips,and a bloody nose. "Come now Darren." On e of the men said. The boy looked at me with eyes that had worry in them. "She needs help and I am going to help her!" he yelled ranning toward me. The odd colored man had ran up behind me. "No Darren wait." The man with the odd colored skin punched me to the ground. The boy named Darren ran up and beat the shit out of the man. "Hey girl are you o'kay" he asked helping me up. Then Darren flys away. The man is right there with a smile. "Now die girl." He hissed. "Rrr die you vampaneze!" Darren yelled. The man tookk one look at the boy and attacked. Darren put up a fight yet, it was not enough. The man hit him hard in the jaw. "Aaaahhh!" Darren hits some thing hard and is knocked out. "Darren!?" the man with Darren yelled. The vampaneze came up and punched me to the ground yet again. He came close to biting me neck. I had hit him then yelled, "Die you vampaneze!" My eyes changed color instead of midnight blue my eyes were red and dark blue. The man who was with Darren came up. He had knocked the vampaneze to the ground. They had moved so fast I couldn't tell who was winning. All of the sudden I see a head roll on the ground next to me. It was the vampaneze's head.

Darren came over and helped me on my feet. I strated to spat blood out of my mouth. I looked at the man. He had short orange hair, dressed in all red, very pale white skin, and had a long scar acroos the left side of his face. My first thought on him was "Oh god why another horny old man. And that scar god _EW_!" The boy had no hair at all, no scars that I could see, was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shrit. "Darren what shall we do? My breath can not whape her memory."then man with the scar said. "We can't kill her Mr. Crepsley. But what else can we do?" Darren looked at me with eyes of sarrow.

"I Am Not going to be killed! So you had better full me in" I looked at them with a cold gaze. Darren fliched but Crepsley just stod there. Mr. Creplsey looked at Darren. "Go ahead and do what you think is the best Mr. Crepsley." Darren grabed my hadn and set me down. Then sat next to me. Mr. Crepsley had a long look on his face. As if he were in deep thought. "First what is your name?" he asked. "Raven. Raven Harst." I said. "We are vampires. If you do not believe that then leave this city and never return." He looked like he was not kidding. "After that attack on my life I'll believe anything for now."

"Well, if I may say, we vampires have rules which **MUST** be followed. One rule is not to blood children. How old are you Miss Harst." He asked. Darren was behind Mr. Crepsley blushing at me. "Um which age. The one now or my other one?" I asked. Both men looked at me as if I were insane. "Which ever one you would like to tell us." Darren smiled. "Well I'm 12 now but with all the years that have passed maybe 112 or something." Mr. Crepsley looked blaffled. Then he explained the vampire ways.

"Now that you know our ways I must blood you." Mr. Crepsley pionted at me. "That's fine Mr. Crepsley I have no family so fine." I said. The oranged haired man walked up to me. He geabed my hands and cut the tips of my fingers. I howled and I took my hands back. He did the same thing to his hands yet he didn't howl with pain. "Do not lick your finger tips let them bleed." He said. He took my fingers back. "Um what are you going to do next?" I asked. "I must see if you have good blood or evil." He exlpianed earlyer that the vampires do not blood those with bad blood. I guess that means evil as well. "That is the only way to tell if you are good or bad. I must taste your blood." He put my fingers in his mouth. His tounbe rolled over them over and over again. He licked them at the end of his testing. Darren could see how much I hated it. When Mr. Crepsley was done I took back my finger. "Your blood is good shall I proseced?" he asked. I just noded my head thinking "God ew that was nasty. Why did he have to suck my fingers? Dammit that was soo nasty."

SCROLL ELEVEN

Mr. Crepsley put his fingers on mine. I could feel his blood pumping into me. I could feel his blood going into me and my blood into him. The blood was pumping in so fast it hurt. His blood burned my body. His blood was coming in from my left. My blood was going into him from my right. I could see the look in his eyes. He was also in pain. I felt each and every time his blood hit my heart. I would jrek back from pain but, Darren made sure I stayed until Mr. Crepsley was done. When his blood had hit my heart for what had seemed like the hunredth time he let go of my fingers. I fell into Darren's arms. "Heh you are now a half vampire Raven." He laughed. Mr. Crepsley spat in his fingers. After he had winced at his pain he came over to me. He grabed my fingers yet again. I tyred to pull them back yet I was weak from the blooding. He spat on my fingers as well. Like I didn't already have his spat on them. When he was done I looked. No cuts only ten little scars on all my fingers. "Can I go to sleep?" I asked. "Darren will you carry her or shall I?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "I will Mr. Crepsley." Darren picked me up and put me on his back. I put my head on his shoulder. I wondered where we were going but I had fellen asleep.

Weeks later I woke up to the smell of fire. "What the hell?" I thought. I hit some thing. "Ah!" someone had yelled. I jumped up as I heard the sound. I saw Mr. Crepsley cooking and Darren holding his chest. "Ooow!" Darren moaned. Mr. Crepsley looked up at us. Then stod up and walked towards us. "Raven Annie Harst!!" he glared at me. I shivered then ran behinde a tree. I was still fearful of men. He walked towards Darren. "I'm Fine Mr. Crepsley." Darren said as he rose up. He held his chest then looked at me.

After Mr. Creplsey made sure Darren was fine he walked toward me. He had the look of angery in his eyes. "Raven Annie Harst! This is the fiveth time you have hitten someone in the past two,** TWO**, days young lady!" he glared at me for a long time. I started to shiver from his cold death gaze. Then he moved toward me. I freaked out I started to move back until I hit the tree. He grabed my chin. Held his grap even as I tried to run away. I felt tears in my eyes. "If you hit Darren or I again I shall leave you alone in this land. Understand young lady?" he asked.

I looked at him once. He looked into my eyes. Then his grap loosed. I moved back a bit more. "Fear?!" I heard him whisper. Then I felt a scream in the back of my thoart raise up. Mr. Crepsley looks behinde him then at Darren. When he returns his gaze upon me he sees tears flowing free. My tears roll down my terffied face. I'm shaking all over. Then I scream "I hate you man! Leave me the hell alone. I do not want to have sex with you or have any thing to do with you at all! I _HATE _you!" then I ran away.

I do not know what happened after that with Darren nor Mr. Creplsey. I only heard Mr. Creplsey echo the words hate you. I kept running. I had no idea in paradise where I was going or what I would do yet, I still pushed forward. I hit sonething. ( or if I were to say _someone_) "Hello little girl. Heh next time try to pay attion when you run what is in front of you." The _man_ said. I looked up at him. He was really really skinny, short blonde almost white hair, a long scary smile, he was also really tall. I backed away from him afraid for my life.

SCROLLTWELVE

"Eh?" he looked at me. "Hans what's the hold up?!" someone yelled. "Gretha there's a little girl up here! I think she's lost!" he yelled. I started to shake when he turned his attion on me again. He sat there looking at me then around him. I felt as if I were going to throw up. I was scared senselesst wanted to run away and hide from the world of people. Vampire, vampaneze, or human. I did not wish to be near any of them at all.

"Hans?! Eh?" a woman walked towards me. She had brownish hair, small hazel eyes, and a wide smile. "Hello there. Are you lost?" she asked. She bent down so she could see my face. "Are you scared of him the big mean Hans?" she laughed. Yet that made it worse. "Big…mean?" I cryed. "I am not Gretha! Stop frighting her." He looked at her. "My chance to make a run." I thought. I got up slowly. I made sure not to make any sound as I walked away. I looked once behind me to see Hans look where I sat.

"Eh? She's gone?!" he said. Then I hit something. I looked up to see a really tall man. He was wearing a red suiet, a red top hat, white gloves and black shoes. His face scraed me the most. Small eyes of a coal color, small nose, and a huge mouth. "Exmuse me?! Are you lost little girl?" he asked. "Mr. Tall why did we stop here?" someone yelled behind him. I looked up at them. The man named Hans and the woman named Gretha were next to the _very_ tall man. The very tall man bent down. "Exumse me?" he looked me in the eyes. I was shaking with much fear.

Hans taped hiim on the shoulder. "Huberniues? I think she's lost. She won't stop crying or shaking." Hans explained. As they were speaking with each other I rose up quietly. Then I moved very carfully making sure they did not see me move. When I tought it was safe I ran. "Miss?" Huberniues asked in a loud booming voice. I ran even faster afarid.

In the distance I swear I heard Mr. Crepsley yell my name. I ran behind a tree. "Raven!" I heard someone else yelled my name. I knew who yelled, Darren. Were they looking for me? I looked behind me to see a boy. He had odd color skin. His skin was a mix of blues, yellows, greens, and purples. His skin also looked like scales from where I was standing. His hair was a mix of green and yellow. His eyes were slits like a snake's. He had on a large jakcet, scraf, and a winter cap. "Hello are you lost?" he said in a friendly voice. I shoke more with ever second not because he had odd skin yet because he was a _HE_!

I heard Mr. Crepsley yell yet again. "Huberniues?!" he said. "Larten are you looking for someone?" He questioned. "I am. I am sreaching for a young girl. She has black hair, a…" Mr. Crepsley was cut short to the yells of Darren. "Mr. Crepsley! I cannot find her!" Darren yelled as he ran toward the gourp. "She is dressed in a black and gray sleved shrit, black pants,if I may say?"

"Yes Larten?"

"Her eyes…an odd colortian. The color of her eyes midnight blue." Mr. Crepsley explained. "Hey are they looking for you?" the boy asked. I looked down afaird for what he might do if I said aye. Then I see Hans behind the boy. "Evra could you get Larten and Darren for me?" he asked. The boy, his name must have been Evra, went towards Mr. Crepsley. Then Hans looked at me. "Listen I can help you find your mommy or daddy if your lost."

"Get….way." I growled.

"Where are your mommy and daddy? Are you hurt?!"he grabed me wrists. "Let go of me!!" I yelled. "I won't until you give me an.." I bit down on his hand hard. He screamed out in annongy and pain.

SCROLL THRITEEN

I smelt blood from his hand. He crused and yelled for me to stop bitting him. I bit him in fear. I was in a way overloaded. I couldn't take being next to or around men at all. I heard people running over. I had my eyes shut tight and trys rolled off my red checks. I felt my eyes change. I do not know how or why yet I felt this burnning feeling. I looked once at him. He glared. "If you do not let go of my hand I will hit you!" he yelled. The tears in my eyes made it hard for me to see anything but his. I shut my blue eyes yet again. I heard the last of the group walking towards us. "Eh?" someone said. I heard this swaping sound.

I fly into a tree landing hard on my face. "Hans!!" Gretha yelled. I tyred to get up yet I could not. Someone was next to me in a heartbeat. "Raven?!" Mr. Crepsley questioned. I was turned over to see a man with a long scar going down the left side of his face. "Mr…. Crepsley?" I huffed. The right side of my face hurt like hell. I heard others rushing towards Mr. Crepsley and I. I turned over and spat out blood. The man named Hans hit me hard enough to cause me to cough up blood. He ran over towards me. "I warned you if I had to hit you to get you to stop biting I would beat you up." He yelled. I knew he never said anything like that yet I rolled up into a ball and weeped. I waited fro him to strick me yet no pain came to me. I heard yelling and screaming. I looked once just to see if I hadn't died. Mr. Crepsley had Hans' hand in his hand. Hans was screaming for Mr. Crepsley to let go of him.

"I shall not let go of you as you said." Mr. Crepsley boomed. His eyes were angeryed. Then something grabed my arm. I yelled afarid that something would hit me as well. They pulled me into their arms. I knew their scent. They held me close to their chest. I could hear their hearbeat. I weeped into their chest.They lefted me into their arms and carryed me to a place that was safer.I heard more voices yet they sounded calmer than the Hans man.

"Evra she crying. Hans must have scared her. She nomarl is afarid of men, even boys."Darren said. "Maybe something really bad happened in her past like me, Darren." Evra explained. "I think so too. When ever she wakes up she hits Mr. Crepsley or me. Though tonight she yelled at us." Darren's voice sounded sad. "She yelled at both of you?" Evra asked. "Yes. She yelled that she hated us because we are men and that she didn't want to have sex with us." I felt something wet on my forhead. I looked up to see Darren in tears. "Why did she yell that to you?!" Evra sounded angery.

"Like I said I think it has to do with her past and men. I just hope she turly didn't mean it." Then he looked down at me. His eyes had something in them. I felt safe and warm in his arms.

SCROLL FOURTEEN

It has been a few weeks since joining the Cirque. I feel safer with Darren and Mr.Crepsley now. After Hans hit me Mr. Crepsley spent much time with me. I never left Darren's side after that. Every night I have to help set things up for the Cirque. We perform for people around the wolrd. The Cirque has many unquie people in it. Our full name is Cirque Du Freak. Cirque of freaks. Though no one turly is a freak. We do have the lady with a berad and a 'werewolf' yet the people here are very friendly. I have a few friends. Evra Von, the snake boy who has the odd skin, Alexdira Rib, he is very friendly, Mr. Tall, the owner of the Cirque, and much more.

We were with Alexdria eatting. "So Darren is Raven sweet on you?" he asked. "What?!" Darren gasped. "Sweet on me?" I questioned. I wondered what that meant. "Are you?" Alexdria asked again. "Alexdria I am _NOT_ sweet on Raven!" Darren glared at Alexdria. "Oh really? Every time I see you two together your blushing and she follows you around like a little puupy." He laughed. I got up. "Eh? Raven is something worng?" Darren asked. "No…I must find something in the woods. I shall return."I said. "Again? Raven you have been in those woods for hours every day. What is in there that you have to find?"Alexdria questioned. "A pack." I growled.

I ran off into the camp we were at. I was not paying attion when I hit someone. I looked up to see Mr. Crepsley staring down at me. "Good evening, Raven." He said in a lud voice. "Good evening Mr. Crepsley." I moved to the left than ran out of our camp. I heard howling a few nights ago. I waited and listened. After dark I heard howling. I rose up to the sound. Then looked toward the moon. I threw my head back and howled as well. The howling contiued until I heard growling. I turned around. I saw a wolf standing there growling at me. I laughed a bit knowing she meant no harm. I bent down to meet her gaze. She had one blue eye and one brown eye. Her fur was brown,gery,and white. She was beutyful. She growled softly showing if I attacked she would as well. I sat there just patting her head and whipsering into her bushy ears. I felt safer with wild wolves than anything else. It was maybe 11:00 p.m. or 1:00 p.m. I left the wolf behind to help set up the Cirque with Evra and Darren.

When I arrived almost everything was set up. I felt a bit bad because I was saposed to help. I ran to Evra. "Evra do you or Darren need help with anything?" I asked. "I do. Could you help me grab a few chairs?" he asked. "I can." We went to a car that had the many fold up chairs in it. I grabed about four or six. The Cirque was performing inside an old mansion. We cleared most the dirt and made a set for the performers. I loved watching Mr. Crepsley's and Darren's act. It made people shiver and jump. I did not perform because Mr. Crepsley thought I was not fit for the Cirque performers. Yet the other night I was able to. Darren had a high fever. Mr. Crepsley said then I could perform with him. I was really happy because I finally got to perform.

When the people who had the tickets came it was time for the horror show to start. Up first was the wolf man. He had to be in his cage or else he would kill someone. I hated his act because I was always afaird of him. He was part man and part wolf. The next act was Gretha Teeth. She has unbreakable teeth. Anyone who can break them gets a solid gold bar, no jock. After her is Alexdria Rib. He plays his ribs. When he opens his mouth and hits a rib; a note is played. He is more to calm people down rather than a horror act. A short break after him. Then a few more acts. By then I leave to wait for Mr. Crepsley's act. Finally his act walks slowly onto the stage.

"Our next act can be dangerouse. Please do not speak a word. Anyone who cannot stand for spiders please leave now. Those who are the faint of heart leave as well. We here at the Cirque are not reponseable for anything that may and might go worng."Mr. Tall walked off the stage. As soon as he did the lights went out. I was high up on the railings. Then one dim light was turned on. The only thing on the stage was a gloomy looking man and his asstince. "Hello my name is Larten Crepsley. The young man next to I, if I may say, his name is Darren Crepsley; he is my son and asstince." Mr. Crepsley had a creepy voice to begin with yet when he performs his voice somehow gets creepyer. "We shall perform with my spider Madam Otcana. She is very rare. The rarest of the rare, if I may say." Darren had Madam Otacna in her cage. He brought her up and opened the cage door. The people in the front edged back. I couldn't help but laugh. How can someone be afarid of a spider, something that you can stomp on, that you are much larger?

I looked to my left to see Mr. Tall standing next to me. "Raven, if I may ask?"

"Yes?" I said shaking a bit. "Why do you not perform an act with Larten and Darren? Or, if I may say, alone?" he asked. "Mr. Crepsley explained that I am much to young to perform with Madam Otacna. He then explained, to me that I should help behind the acts." I looked down towards the floor instead of my mentor. "I see. Does Master Darren try to help you find a talent?" Mr. Tall whipsered. "No, he does not. Nomarl I'm only with him because." I was cut off by Mr. Tall. "Becaues you trust him?" he questioned. "Yes because I finally trust him. I have yet to speak with him nor Mr. Crepsley." I explained. I looked back to the vampire and his asstince. I glared hatfully towards Mr. Crepsley. "Raven you needn't be angeryed, Larten does not wish for you to perform because he feels you are not ready to." He explained. "Ture?" I asked. But when I turned my head was gone. "Where the bloody hell did he go?!" I whispered.

I returned to the act. Mr. Crepsley and Darren were almost done. I would jump down when the lights go off nomarly yet something did not feel right. I looked at Mr. Crepsley. He had sweat on his face. He would not dare sweat with Madam Otacna. Something was worng with him. I jumped for the railings. Scraing everyone near me, yet they did not scream. Darren looked at me. Same with Mr. Crepsley. I walked towards them. Everyone looked at me. I felt very unsafe with all those people just watching me. Then Mr. Crepsley lruched forward. I run up to him. Darren as well. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren questioned. "I do not…" All of the sudden Mr. Creplsey threw up. Everyone in the front backed up. I saw Madam Otacna in her cage. I run to them. "Mr. Crepsley?" I asked. He threw up even more. I stod there, a cold face, staring at them. "Raven why is Mr. Creplsey throwing up?" Darren asked. I walked off. "Raven?" Mr. Crepsley screamed. I looked back, "Yes, sir?"

"Please help Darren with my cloak."he said. I looked once more at him them left not doing what he asked me to do for him. "Raven?! Help me please!" Darren yelled. "Do it your Bloody self!" my eyes grew wide. I felt pain in them. After that I ran off into the woods.

SCROLL FIVTHTEEN

I stayed in the woods for three nights. When I came back camp was still there. I smelled like a wolf. Everyone glared at me. I looked down not wanting my eyes to hurt again. Alexdria walked towards me. "How could you?" he asked. "I do not care any more I am greatful _he_ saved my life yet I do not trust him." I growled. "You sound heartless." He whipsered. "I turly do not give a dam Alexdria. I… I." I went slincet. "You don't give a dam for the man who saved your life?!"he screamed. "I…I do yet…" I could not finish my sentence. My hands turned into fists. I was angeryed. I do care for Mr. Crepsley yet there was a feeling I could not explaine for him. Alexdira grabed me by the hair. I screamed out in pain. "Do you or do you not care for Larten?!" he yelled. I punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. "**I DO**!!" I screamed as he fell tot eh ground. I ran to Mr. Crepsley tent. I could hardly see. I tears in my eyes.

When I ran in I saw Darren laying in Mr. Crepsley's stomach. Either they were asleep or they did not care when I ran in. "Mr. Creplsey? Darren?" I whipsered. Darren looked up, when he did he glared at me. I took a step back. "Darren. I… I wish to speak to both of you." I looked at the gorund. "Go." He growled. "Darren please. I wish to." He ran towards me. "I said go. If you know what's good for you run. Just like you did three nights ago." His eyes preiced me with hate. "I shall not. Darren I am sorry that I left." Tears fell like rain drops from my eyes. "Go or else. I know your afarid of him. I'll wake him up so he can kill you." He snaped. I steped back this time looking in his eyes. He also had tears yet his eyes were of hate. Hate towards me. "Darren I was angery at Mr. Crepsley." I choked. Then he looked at me. His eyes changed. This time love and warmth in them. "Fine if you do not leave." He turned around and walked over to Mr. Crepsley. "Mr. Crepsley, Raven wishs to speak with you." He whipsered. I waitted for minutes. Then Mr. Crepsley rose up from his sleep. "Raven why don't you tell us why you ran away three nights ago." Darren hissed. "Mr. Crepsley. I am sorry I." I was cut off yet again by Darren. "Tell him to see how much you hurt him and I." He hissed. "I what?" I looked towards Mr. Crepsley.

"Explaine to us why you hate us please?"his voice sounded colder and colder. "I don't I…" I was shivering. "Go on please. Little girl." His eyes had hate in them again. I felt sick. The way his voice sounded was as if he were a new person. I looked towards Mr. Crespley who in turn loked at me. I tried to speak yet could not for Darren's voice. I stared at the ground. "I trust you Darren. You knew this. Yet I never told Mr. Crepsley that I trust him as well." With that I ran out of the tent.

People were yelling at me. Hans and Alexdira yelled for me to ran away for good this time. I stoped when I heard them. "You monster how could you hit Alexdira." Hans yelled. I felt a rush of sarrow and anger. I looked at him. "Hans Hands. If you ever call me a monster you shall know a ture monster!" I know I did not make sence yet somehow he understod. "Oh, a real monster eh? Try me." He laughed. I walked up towards him. "I shall." My voice growled. He looked down on me. My eyes changed yet again. I did not care. I was so angered by their words. The wind picked up and my hair covered my eyes. "Hans somethings worng." Alexdria said. "So where is that monster of your's girly." Hans asked.

The wind howled louder and louder. Everyone was in a hush. "Come on show us this little monster of yours Raven Harst!" he screamed over the wind. "I shall _HUMAN_!" I lefted my head up. My long black hair in the way of my eyes. "Heh. I see no monster." Hans laughed. "Grrrrr!!!" I was growling at him and everyone else. "Aw, Alexdira look the little gilry's growling at me. Ha!" Alexdira walked towards us. "Hans I really think we should leave. I have a very bad feeling that we'll get hurt." Alexdira's voice trembeled. I enjoyed the sound of his frighted voice. "Alexdira she's just a child. What could she do to me?" Hans bent down. His eyes grew wide with fear. "What the hell?!"

SCROLL SIXTEEN

He was staring into my eyes. I smiled evily. He jumped back. "Hans?" Alexdira asked. "Her eyes red and black." He whipsered. His voice as well was frighted. I looked up at both of them. My eyes saw their fear and glowed with a strange feeling. "You see _HUMAN_, there are forces you ought not mess with. I am crused until I die. I know I am crused with a monster as you said Hans Hands." I laughed every word I spoke yet I did not mean to. "You see I have had a spell backfire on me. Because of that I am a demon, a monster to everyone near me. This is why I ran away to prevint any harm that might happen to any one I trust or _CARE_ about." I shot a dirty look at Alexdira.

I heard people running over to us. No one has ever seen Hans shiver with fear before I came. Within the group Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren. I do not know what exalty happened next but I looked behind me to met their gazes. Mr. Tall steped back, Darren and Mr. Crepsley as well. I had anger in my eyes. I roared until, I finally passed out.

I had a dream. A dream in which I changed into a wolf monster. I had claws, fangs, and these lines on the side of my face. Three going down each side. I awoke in a cold sweat. Next to me was Mr. Crepsley. He stared at me with caring eyes. He also had tears in his eyes. "Raven." He spoke softly as if he loved me. I sat up then explained why I had ran away. I also explained to him that I trust him with all my soul and heart. After an hour or two Darren walked in. his face was red. "Darren." Mr. Crepsley said. He walked towards us. I got another bad feeling. I stod up then walked to him. "Raven. I am sorry that I made you cry."then Darren fell on top of me. "Darren?!" I screamed. His face was on mine. He felt very hot. Mr. Crepsley lefted him into his arms. Mr. Crepsley layed Darren on a fold-up bed. He then moved Darren's hair around his forhead.

"Raven, please fetch, if I may say, I ice for Darren's fever." Mr. Crepsley asked. I noded then ran to Mr. Tall. "Exuse me? Mr. Tall may I please have a bag of ice?"I asked. "If I may ask?" he responed. "For Darren's fever." I repialed. "Raven, you may yet explaine to Larten, Darren does not have a fever." He boomed. "Darren does sir. He fell upon me. His face red." I snaped. "He has the flu Raven. Please explaine to Larten for me." With that he handed me the bag of ice then left. I ran to Mr. Crepsley only to hear Darren throwing up as well. I stared at them both amazed that Mr. Tall was right. Yet Mr. Creplsey, the look in his face, something was worng with him as well."Mr. Crepsley? Darren?" I yelled. I droped the bag of ice and ran toward both of the vampires.

After Darren lay back down, I cleaned up his puke. Mr. Creplsey sat there watching both of us. Once I was done I picked up the backet and left. I ran to the end of camp to dump the backet full. I left the backet there yet ran to the food tent for another. There was a women there who had just joined the Cirque. She had long black hair, dressed in robes of all colors, and spoke in a way I did not understand. Her name was Truska. "Miss Truska may I please have another backet for Darren. He is very ill." I explained. She clicked her tounge at the roof of her mouth. I did not know what she meant yet I grabed a backet either way. She clicked a few more times, faster then the first yet I ran away. Something about her made me shiver.

"Mr. Crepsley I have…" I stoped. Mr. Creplsey was on the ground. I ran towards him screaming, "Mr. Crepsley!! Mr. Crepsley why are you on the ground?!!" I turned him over. He was heavy yet my vampire strength helped. "Mr. Crepsley!" Someone ran into our tent. "Mr. Crepsley?!" He was coughing very much. "Mr. Crepsley why are you coughing." I was worried. "Raven?!" someone said. He would not stop coughing. I put my freezing hand on his forhead. He was burning up. "Mr. Crepsley. Why are you burning up?" I whispered. For some odd reason I felt tears in my eyes as if him being sick somehow was my fault. "Raven, Larten has a fever. Darren has the flu. I am not posative how Larten is ill." Mr. Tall was behind me. I turned behind me and grabed Mr. Tall. I knew Mr. Crepsley was ill because of me.

SCROLL SEVENTEEN

"Larten and Darren shall not perform." Mr. Tall explained to the camp. "Larten and Darren's act is canlced until they are well." Everyone glared at me. I knew it was my fault. As I walked with Mr. Tall towards our tent people hissed and threw things at me. I did nothing. "It's your fault that their sick _Monster_!" or "Look at the _Demon_. Why does he let her stay here?" everyone hated me. "Raven it is not your fault. Larten was worried when you left for three days. Darren as well." Yet I did not listen to Mr. Tall. Iran back to the tent. I had blood driping from my lips. "Rav…Raven is that you?" Darren asked. "It is." I weeped. "May you please come to me?" he asked. "I shall." I walked towards him in a slow pace. His hand reached my face. "Who harmed you?" he asked. Though he was sick his eyes had nothing but love and warmth. "The Cirque. Everyone but Evra and Mr. Tall." I choked trying to hold back my tears. "Why? We're sick because we were. No we are worried about you." He smiled. I looked into his face to se if what he had said was a lie. No such luck.

"I do not know why, Darren." I looked towards Mr. Crepsley. "How are you feeling Darren?" I asked. "I feel better but I still might be a little ill." His smile never left his face. "Raven why are you bleeding?" he questioned. "The people here hate me." I layed my head on his chest. I stayed there wepping for a long time. He stroke my hair away from my eyes. He told me that it was not my fault that they were ill. "Darr…en they called me a monster, a…demon." I weeped. "They calmed I did this to both…of you when I left. They said I left you two so you both would die here." I cryed harder into his chest. We stayed together, laying his hand on my head, my head on his chest weeping. "Would you ever do that?" his voice sounded shakey. "I would never leave either of you to die here. Never. You both saved my life."I whispered. Suddenly he jumped up. Holding his mouth, I knew he was going to be sick again. I grabed his backet. He smiled then was ill yet again.

I turned my attion towards Mr. Crepsley. He had not stoped coughing. I put the washcloth upon his head. That movment made him open his eyes. The very first thing out of his mouth was, "Raven are you injured?" he said it in such a way I have never heard I grabed him. "Eh? Raven?" he said. "I… am injured Mr. Crepsley!" I knew from then on I could always trust him.

I had to leave them for Mr. Tall had to speak to Mr. Crepsley. I went to the last tent in the camp. I had to aviod everyone who hated me. When I was at me new tent I sat on the chair. I was attacked yet again. This time my stomach ached the most with pain. I shared my new home with the odd woman Truska. She walked in, clicking her tounge. "I won't watch you change Truska." I yelled to her. She would not stop her clicking. "Truska could you please click once for yes and twice for no?" I asked. She clicked once. I closed my eyes trying not to picture what had happened to me a few minutes ealyer. Yet that did not help. Something poked my face where someone threw a rock. I looked once out of the eye that was not bruised. Truska was standing there. She clicked yet again. I guessed she was asking how she looked. "Are you asking me if you look good?" I huffed. She clicked once. "You do Truska." I lied. I turly did not care for apperinces. She smiled at me then poked the wound on my chin. I pushed her hand away. I felt odd as if she was going to kill me. She then hit the wound. I fell out of the chair. "Ow. Truska please do not touch my injures." I got up yet there she was smiling. I muttered under my breath until she kicked me. I hit her dresser. I got up afaird. Thinking why is she hurting me?

Just then Mr. Tall enters. "Truska you look wonderful." He smiled. "Truska you are going on after the wolfman." He looked only at her. I got up and ran to the other side of the room. Was Mr. Tall letting Truska hurt me? Did he also think it was my fault that Darren and Mr. Crepsley were ill? That I want them to die here? Truska left and Mr. Tall walked towards me. I started to growl at him. Not knowing if he would also hurt me. "Raven? Are your injures throbing?" he asked. _No their just find, Idiot of corse their aching she hit and kicked me!!_ I sat there shaking me head yes. "I shall speak with Truska." He boomed. "Raven I wonder if you are able to replace Larten and Darren's act until they are well enough to perform?" I stared at him confuzed. "I do wish to see you perform with your wolf pack at 1:30 a.m please." With that he left in a rush. I ran out of the tent to ask him why yet he was gone.

I ran into the woods. As I did I triped over a root. "Ow,ow,ow,ow." I held my nose in my hands. I looked around. No sign of my wolf friends. I sat up then felt something wet on my right hand. I looked down to see my blood. "Great," I thought, "more blood." After rubing my nose I sat on a log. I waited for a while until I heard howling. Once I did I howled as well. "Awoooo!!" I howled as if I were a wolf. My voice changes every time I howl. I sound very much like a wolf. Suddenly I heard growling behind me. I turned barely an inch when the wolf attacked. I snarled at him. He bared his fangs. He was pure black, golden eyes,and huge fangs. I put my arms up in defence.

He bruied his fangs deep into my fleash. I only winced at the pain. I have fought wolves when I was younger in order to have my share of food. He riped off my pale skin. Then I ran at him howling in anger. He returned my growls as he ran at me. His golden eyes bright with rage. The only thing in his eyes that I knew "I must sruvie this or I'll die here." He graped my legs with his fangs. I bent down faster than a human could see. I dug my teeth into his fur, pericing his skin. He yelped with pain. Then he knew I meant I was here to protect my self. He let go of my leg and yelped as I bit down on him harder to show if he attacked again so shall I. I let go of him and he jumped back. I sat there looking at my new wounds. He layed down licking his wounds around his chest. More howling yet no threat. The howls were of sarrow. I guessed the male wolf I fought was the leader of his pack. He rubed his face on the dirt. I growled softly asking him to come. He shoke his fur then slowly came to me. I pat his fur softly. He never bit me or growled. I layed my head in top of his. After a few minutes he barked for his pack. They came out of their hiding places. There were about four or five wolves and two pups. The pups ran over to me. I laughed as they licked me and jumped all over me.

I felt at ease as I lay down on a wolf behind me. She growled at her pups yet they never stoped. I looked at the moon. It might have been easy for someone to have a wathc to tell time yeti did not. It was maybe about 12:30 a.m. or 1:00 a.m. I growled a little to let them know I wished for them to follow me. I barked to them that I would not let anyone harm them at all. Then we ran.

SCROLL EIGHTTEEN

We ran into camp. Everyone near me looked at me until they saw my new friends. I laughed as some of them ran into each other. Others backed away afarid. Mr. Tall walked up to us. The leader growled ready to attack. I ran in front of him. Hunched down to make myself look bigger, growled, and bared my teeth. He backed down. His tail between his legs. "Thank you Raven. You are not late yet your act is next." Mr. Tall explained. "Mr. Tall, if I may ask?" I never took my eyes off of the wolf pack. "Yes?" he said. "How are Mr. Crepsley and Darren? Are they well?" I questioned. "I am afraid they are still ill." He whipsered. Yet I heard him either way over the growls and screams. "Mr. Tall may you please watch the wolves while I check on Mr. Crepsley and Darren?" I asked. "I shall, Raven." I growled for the wolves to stay where they were.

I was running on all fours when I hit their tent. I looked into the dark tent. Darren was asleep yet Mr. Crepsley was not. "Raven?" he asked to the darkness. "Yes sir?" I walked towards him. "Raven,ugh,ugh,ugh.", He coughed into his hands. "Huberniues explained to I you are to perform tonight. May I ask if it is true?" he coughed every word. "Yes Mr. Crepsley. I am to perform tonight with the rest of the Cirque while you and Darren rest." I smiled. I hoped he would have pride for me yet he did not. "I do not wish for you to perform on stage. I shall." He sat up in his coffine. "Mr. Crepsley you are ill. I shall not let you leave this tent." I growled. Though I truly did not want him to leave in case his fever worsed. "I shall perform tonight. I do not have…" I put my hands on him. Then I gental pushed him down. He coughed gravely into his hand. "I shall perform Raven." He said. "I shall not let you leave this tent until both of you are well. I shall perform instead." I left after that. I was angered yet knew why he did not want me to perform as well. He was worried about me. I felt warm after I left.

I waited in the shadows as Mr. Tall intoduced me. "This next act is unquie. She is new to our Cirque family. Please do not make a noise. This act is very dangeruose. The animals can attack and kill. Please do not scream. This act is not for the faint of heart or those who cannot stand the seight of blood." With that he walked off the stage. I howled making it semm scaryer when the lights dimed. People in the front edge forward. "Hello." I said in a creepy vioce. Trying to act like Mr. Crepsley. "My name is Raven Harst. I have lived with wolves for years of my young life. I know how to handle them." I howled for my friends to come near me. I growled as the pure black leader came towards me. I threated his packs lives. Oh boy did that get him pissed. He bared his white fangs towards me. I took one quick look into the aduince. One second was all I took to see a man walk late into the main tent.

He had a long blood red cloak following him, short orange hair, a long scar on the left side of his face and he was dressed in all red. Mr. Crepsley was standing next to Mr. Tall. He glared at Mr. Tall and me. Whlie I was not paying attion the male wolf dug his fangs into my neck. My eyes widen with pain. I kicked the beast off of me. Everyone screamed at the seight of my blood. "He warned all of you there would be blood!" I growled now angered by the wolf. "Grrrrr!!" I had a look in my eyes that made everyone shut their mouths. The look of insanity. The wolves had that same look in their eyes. All of the sudden the pack attacked all at once. I jumped over the two females yet the males charged at me. I howled laughing at them. I felt as if I knew I would win the fight. Yet I was worng. One male,he had pure brown fur, cut my chin deep. He ran around his comrade. He had white and grey fur. The pair attacked with insanity I had never seen before.

The females howled for their males to kill me. The leader tried many times. He buried his claws in my face, his fangs in my fleash, and his ponced on my chest as well. I heard Mr. Tall and Mr.Crepsley fightting quietly in the back. The wolves tried as did I yet I would not give up the fight. I looked back into the crowd. I saw someone young man standing in the front. No hair, a trianegler scar above his left eye,and an ill look on his face.

SCROLL NINETEEN

Darren was staring at me as if I were a demon. The leader attacked once more. "I must not die here. I wish for Mr. Crepsley and Darren to see how stornge I am." I thought over and over again. I hit the wolf hard enough to knock him out. The others backed away. I looked toward them. Then gave a low spine chilling growl. People shivered in their seats. Then I looked towards the crowd. "I have won the fight." I smiled at them. I howled to the night sky. The wolves ran at that including their leader who awoke to my howls.

Every human stared at me. I took my bow and waited for Mr. Tall. I looked towards where he was. "The act was very bone chilling would you not agree." I looked to my right. Mr. Tall was standing there in the only light. Someone in the crowd stod up. "How can you let a young child, a girl fight those wild animals like that? On top of that she is bleeding to death!" they yelled. "As I have explained earlyer all of our acts are dangerouse. Lady Raven knows what she is to do to protect herself and others." I growled low. Now people who do not even know me think I am weak?! I looked to the person. "Please how could a girl her age know how to handle wild blood thristy wolves?" he asked. "I know how to as you explained. I have lived with wolves for years of my young life!" I started to get angery. "If any one thinks I am weak very well." I looked towards Mr. Crepsley. "Goodday, you bastrads!" with that I walked off the stage toren by sarrow and rage.

I stayed alone in our tent for hours. The acts were over after mine. I thought that Mr. Tall would have to pay the people to keep their mouths shut about the act and what I had yelled. I almost fell asleep when I heard foot steps. "Raven?!" Darren asked. "I am awake, Darren." I said. He walked towards me. Then he lay his head on my chest. "Your act scared me. I looked every where for you. I thought you died." I took my face to his. "I'm happy your alive though. Heh so who thinks your weak?" he smiled. "I thought Mr. Crepsley and you did. Do you think I'm weak Darren?" I prayed that he would speak the turth. "I don't think you are weak. I would never think that at all." Darren smiled wamrly at me. "Raven I would never be able to fight a pack of blood thristy wolves like you did." He put my face on his. I rubed his face against mine. "Raven? What are you doing?" he questioned. "I am rubbing my face against your face. Why?"

"Oh. I…um was just wondering." He smiled at me. "I'm glad your alive but we have to bandge you up." I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I am well Darren. Truth!" I yelled. Yet he picked me up either way. "Darren where are you taking me?!" I was afaird he was taking me to the anger Cirque people. I beged him to tell me where he was taking me yet he would never answer. I looked up to see Mr. Crepsley's van. "Darren?!" I asked yet again my question unanswered. He knocked on the door of the van. How he was able to hold me and knock at the same time, I do not know. "Mr. Crepsley? Mr. Tall? May we enter?" he asked to the door. I almost yelled for him to put me down when the door opened. "Darren. Raven." Mr. Crepsley answered the door yet his voice sounded hrush. Darren walked in with me still in his protective arms. He found an open chair and put me down gentaly. "Mr. Crepsley, if I may ask?" Darrennever took his eyes off of me. "Yes Darren?

"May you look Raven over to see if her wounds need to be bandged?"

"I shall Darren. Please Raven remove your pants and shrit." I was scared at first yet I knew Darren would not let anything bad happen to me. I did what I was told yet I kept my pants on. Mr. Crpsley ran his hands over the injures. When he did I felt shrap pain. I almost steped back so I could kick him. "Darren may you please fetch the bandges?" Mr. Crepsley asked. Darren noded once then left the room. Mr. Tall was sitting in the back of the van as Mr. Crepley looked me over. He would not stop glaring at me. I felt odd soon after Mr. Crepsley bandged my legs up and tight. "Raven please remove your shirt." Mr. Crepsley looked away yet Mr. Tall did not. I felt light headed at that point. I removed my shrit. I did not have anything under the shirt that a young girl or a woman should have. Darren came back with more bandges just in case. When he walked in he saw my chest. Mr. Crepsley turned around to met my gaze. Then looked down and blushed in embersitment. Then looked toward Darren who never took his eyes off of my chest. "Darren please do not stare at Raven's chest." Mr. Crepsley screamed. "Mr. Crepsley, if I may ask?" he looked at me and blushed harder. "Yes?" Mr. Crepsley tried not to lose his voice yet he did in the end. "What are those on Raven's chest?" it looked as if he was drooling. Then Mr. Crepsley steped inbetween Darren and I.

"Darren, Do not stare!" now I heard anger in his voice. Mr. Crepsley turned around again to me. He then bent down to look at my neck and chest wounds. Then he put a foul smelling antibiotic on the cuts. It hurt like hell!! Then he bandged me up to the point where I could barely breath. After he was done and made sure the wounds would heal correctly I put my shirt back on. "Raven if you may leave Larten and I to speak with each other about your performce tonight?" Mr. Tall hissed into my ear. I shivered and ran out the door but not before I thanked Mr. Crepsley for bandging my injures up. Once I was out I looked for something to eat. Yet by then everyone had atten their full and there was only enough for Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Mr. Tall.

SCROLL Twenty

I was in the closet town just for food. This was my first time by myself in a city without Mr. Crepsley or Darren. I walked down the streets. It was cold in England that night. I only had a light jacket on. I walked slowly not wantting to be heard by anyone. I stoped by a place that sold food. I had little money on me yet the smell begged for me. I walked into the store. "Hello ma'am. What would you like to eat?" a man was standing behind the counter. He was wearing a white top with black pants. He looked at me which made me very neverouse. "If I may ask?" I looked down at my hands. In them I had three or four shalinges. "Yes?" he answered. "What type of food may I have with… three shalinges?" I stoped only to count the pieces of gold and sliver. "Gold shalinges, sliver shalinges, or bronze shalings?"

"Gold shalinges and sliver shalinges." I had one gold shalinge and two sliver shalinges. "How many of each?" he asked. I heard a ring from behind me. Only the sound to alert the humans someone had entered.

"I have two sliver shalinges and one gold." I answered. "You can have a piece of bread with jam or fish and chips a small one ma'am." He explained. "May I ask if you have a trukey leg?"

"We do but you shall not have enough, even for a small leg."

"Then may I please have the bread?" I heard my stomach growl loudly. "Please be quite!" I thought to my belly. The man handed me a piece of bread then asked what jam I liked. "Jam?" I questioned. "Yes ma'am which one, strawberry, grape, or peach?" he asked again. "Strawberry?" I only knew the friut then not the jam. "I shall be back with your strawberry jam." With that he walked away. I looked once behind me. I saw a man standing behind me. He had on a hat which covered his face, a snow jacket, scraff, and he looked down. The man who handed me the bread returned. "Here you are ma'am." He said. I grabed the jam and left the store. I hurried the food down my thoart. I was walking into an alley way when I heard footsteps. "Heh. How are you?" someone said. I saw the man from the store who was behind me. Yet I saw his face. His eyes had the touch of insanity in them.

"I am well. I do not wish to seem rude yet I must leave." I sounded frighted. I walked fast almost a jog. "Oh. May I ask how old you are?" he hurried behind me. "No!" I was half tempeted to run away for good this time. Yet he grabed my arm hard. "I want to know how old you are." He glared at me. "I am only 14." I choked the fear back as much as I could. "Where are your bloody parents?"

"I do not have parents. Please sir let go of me arm. It hurts." As soon as I said that he pulled me closer to him. "Heh ever have sex before girly?" his breath smelled foul. "I…" my eyes went wide as soon as he finished his sentence. "I'll be gental with you. And if you run away like the last bloody woman I will kill you." He pulled me into a dark alley near the food store. "Please sir let go of me. I do not wish to sir!!" I weeped from pain. "I will not let go of you. Yet I will rip off your cloths!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. I remembered Mr. Maxx. He laughed in that very way this man did. I remembered my black hearted mother who let men force themselves upon me. I remembered my past in which I have not since becoming a vampirese. In that instents he threw me to the ground. I was horrafed by my past and the man I could not breath at all. He was on top of me laughing at me. "I can see the fear in your eyes girly. What will I do to you? Heh. I know what I will do to you." He bent close to my face. My eyes were wide with fear. My face, breathing, and my hands showed my fear as well.

I had a flash back of my past. To the very first day Mr. Maxx or any man forced themselves upon me. I saw a younger self laying on mother's bed. Mr. Maxx and mother near my younger self. My younger self staring at Mr. Maxx and laying naked on the bed. "Now then Amay keep her still." He said. Mother held my younger self's hands down. He forced himself upon me. "Mother what is he doing?" Raven asked. "Oh. It's called…" I remembered every word that night and all the others since. Even living with Mr. Crepsley and Darren. I came back to reliaze that it was just a memory from the past. Yet I had the very same feeling in my stomach as I had back when I was younger.

SCROLL Twenty ONE

"I wonder where Raven is?" Hans questioned in the tent. No one else was in the tent besides Hans and I. He could not see me for I had my black cloak on top of me. "Raven?" he asked as he moved towards me. He steped on the cloak. "Eh? Raven is that you?" he bent down. I could hear the creaks of his bones near me. I weeped. He pulled the cloak down. Then jumped back as if he were going to be killed. I was naked, injured, and I feared for my life. "Raven? Why are you naked?!" he asked. I only wept into my cold bloody hands. He stod up and ran out of the tent.

I heard others ranning towards the tent. I backed away to the end hoping no one could hear nor see me. Yet I was worng. Mr. Tall, Evra, Gretha, Darren, and Hans ran in. "Raven?!" Darren ran towards me. He also jumped back when he saw me. Darren and Evra stod there just blushing at me. Mr. Tall ran towards me. "Raven?! What happened?" he looked at me. His eyes no longer had hate in them nor his voice hrush. I moved back and hit the end of the tent. "Get the bloody hell away from me. Leave me alone please." My thoughts were racing. I shut my midnight blue eyes in fear. Fear of a man forcing themselves upon my person. Fear of death as the man with the insane eyes explained to me.

"Raven?" Mr. Tall walked to me. He bent down and put his hand on my shoulder. I truned around and bit him. He did not give a cry of pain nor did he flinch. He had not spoken a word for a long time. I bit down harder on his arm trying to get him to let go of my shoulder. The others came closer as well. They saw the blood falling off of his arm and hitting the ground. After a long while I felt tried and still afarid. He then put his index finger and thumb upon my nose. Then close the nostrials. The air flow would not reach my lungs. I thought I would die from the lack of air. I let my teeth sink farther into his fleash before I let go.

He removed his hand from my shoulder. I truned my head around. I did not want anyone near me. I heard a hushed voices. One of the voices was Darren's and another voice was Mr. Tall. "Yet I don't understand why Raven is naked though?" Mr. Tall whispered. "Mr. Tall? Raven is still afaird of men and boys. But why did you stay. I mean in her mouth?" Evra asked. I did not look back yet if someone came near me again I would rip their whole arm off.

I felt as if I were going to die. I thought back to what had just happened. The man with the insane look in his eyes was in the store behind me. I had bought a small piece of bread with strawberry jam. He was behind me the whole time. I shivered once while I left the store. I thought I was cold yet I remembered why I truly shicered. The man, his face had something about it. I tried to place it.

After a few moments I relaized what about his face made me shiver. He looked almost exactly like Mr. Maxx. The same red mustash, the same short hair,and the same dark brown eyes. He must have been Mr. Maxx's _**greatgrandchild**_. I remembered leaving the store in a rush as well. I went through the eniter walk. I hurried my bread down, walked to an alley way, lastly I do not remember a thing. I remebered being attacked by him. His voice screaming at me. The way he yelled "I'll rip off all of your cloths." At that moment I remebered what had happen. The man who looked like Mr. Maxx had also forced himself upon me. My eyes grew wide and a screak was heard throughtout the tent. I was naked because he had suecced in forcing his body in mine. The memorys flooded my head. Past memroys and persent memorys. I heard people rushing to me. I was still screaking. Everyone yelled and asked me why I was screaming. I screaked until my face was red and then some. I nearly passed out. Someon had a hold of me. The cloak was on the ground. I had my eyes barely open to see part of Darren's face. "Raven?! Raven stay with me please! Why were you screaming? Why are you naked? What the hell happened?" Darren threw question after question at me.

I felt the same fear build up in my soul. As I regained my sences my eyes flew open. I saw Darren holding me close to him. I looked up at him. His eyes had tears in them. I tried to push him away. But he had a stronge grap. Then I felt conered in his arms. I freed my head from him then my teeth met the fleash of his neck. He only flinched as I bit harder on his neck. "Rav…Raven I won't hurt you. I promise you if you were screaming because if someone hurt you I'll hunt them down and kill them." His tears hit my face. I stilled had my teeth in his fleash until I tasted his blood. I let go then and only then. "Uh." Darren had a pained look in his eyes. I fell to the ground.

SRCOLL Twenty TWO

'Darren!" Evra ran over to Darren who also fell to the ground. "Raven? Where is she Evra?" Darren asked trying to sit up. Evra helped him up then glared at me. "Raven he was only trying to help you! You were screaming in pain!" Evra yelled. "Evra if you raise your voice at Raven again…" Darren did not have to finish the end of his threat. I looked once towards Evra than I got up. I turned around to run away yet again but someone grabed my arm. I tried to pull away. Who ever they were had a stronge grap on me. "Let go off me!!" tears ran down my face. They pulled me closer to them. I heard their breathing, their heartbeat, and their arms squishing me. "Raven. Please don't run away again. I'm here. I shall always protect you no matter what happens, I shall always protect you." Darren hugged me close to him. We stayed like this for minutes. Even though I was still naked he held me close to him. …

Later after I was dressed, Darren and I walked towards Mr. Crepsley's van. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren knocked on the door. No answear. "Mr. Crepsley please, I must speak with you. Raven as well." He never took his eyes off the door as if he wished the door to open with all his might. After five or ten minutes of waitting Darren opens the door. "Darren?!" I choked just to speak. I still had tears running down my face. He pushed me through the doorway. I backed up only for Darren to push me in once again. "Mr. Crepsley? It is I, Darren and Raven as well." We waited for an answear. No one answeared our calls. Darren walked past me to the back of the van. "Mr. Crepsley?!" Darren yelled in a shocked voice. Darren ran over. I walked carefully towards us. Mr. Crepsley was weeping.

"Mr. Crepsley are you in pain?!" Darren asked as he rushed to our mentor's side. "Darren?" I sounded afaird. I walked to Mr. Crepsley and Darren. Darren laied his hand over Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. "Darren I must be alone, if I may ask?" His voice creaked. "Mr. Crepsley, if I may ask?"

"Aye?"

"Are you in pain?"

"I am not. I have news of Raven." Mr. Crepsley fell silent. "Mr. Crepsley? News of Raven?" Darren ecohed.

"Raven… A man forced himself upon her body." Mr. Crepsley sobed into his hands loudly. I inched towards them. "Mr. Crepsley?" I sat next to him on his left. Darren on his right. "Eh?" Mr. Crepsley looked at me. His eyes red and wet with tears. "Raven?" his eyes grew wide as he moved towards me. "Mr. Crepsley?"

"Raven!!" Mr. Crepsley grabed me. He pulled me close to him and hugged me as Darren did earlyer. "Mr. Crepsley?" I whized. He would not answear. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked. He hugged me tighter, pulled me closer to him, and his tears hit my hair like the rain. "Raven… I shall protect you my asstince." His voice had comfert in it. I stayed in his arms for at least an hour. I rubed my face on his stomach. I also weeped not from the man yet from how Mr. Crepsley held me in his arms.

Mr. Crepsley sent Darren out of the van while I stayed behind. "Raven…" he fell silent. I sat there in his arms. "Mr. Crepsley I do not wish to leave any longer." I sobed into his stomach. "Raven if I may ask?"

"Aye?"

"The man, his apperince?" He looked down at me. I stared back at him then his stomach. "The man?" I tried not to think about the man who had forced himself upon me. "Please discribe him for I. If I may say?" Mr. Crepsley sounded as if he were in great pain. I looked up once more at the man who wished to protect me with all of his soul and heart. I discribed the man as I shivered with each word. After I was done there was a long silence I put my wet face into his stomach yet again.

"Raven." He said after to what had felt like an eternity. "Ye…yes Mr. Crepsley?" I chocked on every word. "I must leave. I shall, if you may, find the very man who forced himself upon your body." With that he kissed my head, picked me up, sit me on his coffen, then left me alone. I did not want to be alone any longer. I now felt fear crawling up my spine when the van door closed. I sat in his van for at least two more minutes before I ran out. I looked to my left and right but I did not see him nor anyone. The sun began to set beyond the hills of England. I ran to my tent to see it as well emety. I jogged toward my hamock. I had very little items here. I had my cloths and my black cloak. I grabed my cloak yet stoped suddenly. My stomach ached not from pain yet from a feeling. I have not had a bad feeling like this, as if you were to throw up from the flu feeling. I igorned the feeling. Though thinking back and srcolling it tonight I truly wished I listened to my gut. I wished I listen to that feeling because maybe the very man who forced himself on my body would have not attacked Mr. Crepsley nor I. I ran out of camp for the very last time. Though this time I was not pissed as I would normaly be. I ran out that last time to warn Mr. Crepsley of my horriable feeling.

SCROLL Twenty THREE

I ran into the nearest town where I was last before I came back to the camp. I hurried through the snow covered streets. I tried to find Mr. Crepsley while people yelled at me. I just wished more than anything that night I could have warned him before he left. I saw someone with a red cloak. The red cloak rounded the coner. I ran towards the red cloak. Hoping the owner of the cloak was Mr. Crepsley. I yelled for him yet when I rounded the coner the person who had the cloak was gone. I looked behind the garbge cans and behind me as well, yet they were gone. I saw a fire escape on my right. I climb the escape hoping yet again they were up on the roof top. I was right. Though I was not sure if it was Mr. Crepsley or someone else.

The person was Mr. Crepsley. I almost called for his name yet his face stoped me. The look in his eyes as if he were going to kill someone who had wornged him in the past. He seemed to be searching for something. Perphs a person to feed off of yet no. Darren and I have fed with Mr. Crepsley many times. The look in his eyes were different. I followed him to the end of the roof top, where he then jumped to the next. He looked behind him once. I frooze. Luckly he did not spot me. He was trained on finding someone. He inched towards the edge of the roof top.

I stared at him trying to figure out why he was searching and for who or what. I inched towards the edge of the first roof top. Yet then as I tried to jump to the next Mr. Crepsley jumps down from his roof. I lose seight of him and fear stricks again. I run arcoss the building's top and jump at the edge. I land hard on Mr. Crepsley's building. Running towards the edge I slip on ice. Face plant onto the hard cold ground. I get up quickly and rub my nose to ease some of the pain. I saw new blood on my hand. " Shit! If Mr. Crepsley smells me… wait that's good." My mind was all over the place. I crawl to the edge of the roof. I look down to see an emety alley way. " Oh, bloody hell! I lost him when I must explaine to him my feeling." I cruse at myself for losing Mr. Crepsley.

I jump down from the roof. I did lose him. I look behind me to the end of the alley way. I walk to the dead end. I lay my head on the wall. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!!" I say louder and louder with each word. I feel tears in my eyes. I wipe them away before they come again. I turn around then freeze. There's a man standing right in front of me. He's laughing at something or me. "Heh. You left after I explained to you not too." My spine shivered, the hair on my skin stod up, and my breath cought in my thoart. He looked down at me. Those very eyes that preiced my soul. The man who had forced himself upon my was standing in front of me.

I backed into the wall. Conered I did not know what to do but scream or run. I did both. The man ran at me as well. I kicked him in the knee cap. He let out a cry of pain as I ran past him. I ran just thinking to myself "Scream for Mr. Crepsley he'll come and help you." that was the only thought in my head. Find Mr. Crepsley and he'll help you. The man ran at me screaming. "You little witch get back here!!!" he ran after me with the rage.

I ran threw people who were walking on the right side. I ran tears of fear falling down my cheaks. "Hey watch it!" or "Please to the left ma'am!" was all I heard while I ran. The man pushed people into the streets. "You girly get your ass back here or I'll kill you!!" I looked once behind me. His eyes wide with hate. They made me shiver voilently. I ran down another alley way with out thinking. I hit the wall with such force I nearly broke my skull. "Heh I have you now woman!" he grabed my hair and pulled hard. I yelped out in pan. He then threw me to the ground and landed on my chest. I could not breath.

"Now then this shall hurt like satan on your prudeted body woman!!" he pulled out a long knife. About three feet with dry blood upon the blade. Many vicitms. There were many scents on the blade. One of which soon would be mine. My eyes grew wide. For a moment I truly thought I would die here at the age of 14. The blade came down in a savage arc into my stomach. I could not cry out in pain it was just too much. Blood leeked from my mouth. I could hardly breath either. He took another savage arc to my face. Nothing but pain.

After he had his fill of stabing me he stoped and thought for a long while. He was still upon my chest. Blood oozed from my wounds. I felt burning pain in my stomach. He laughed at me. "Heh heh heh heh. I know what I shall do with you next, woman." He bent closer to my face. I could see my breath even in the dimed light unless it was very bright, then I was I truly dying? "You shall become my slave. You shall do anything I want. Heh heh heh,ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" he got off of me then tore my pants off. I looked towards the night sky. "Heh the night sky. When vampires are awake. When I first met the two men who saved my life. When my mother brithed me. When all my pain comes out of hidding." I thought. I swore I saw the sky move as well. Yet I was dying as this man forced himself upon my body one last time.

After what seemed an enetiry he paused then lefted himself away from me. "What the hell do you want?" he asked the darkness. I tried to move my head. Impossble at first yet I was able to with great affert. I was a man in all red standing there a grim look on his face. I tried to keep alive, awake to see what would happen next. My eyes flickered up and down many times. Like when you are very tiered. Though I could still hardly make out the face of the stranger. "I said what the hell do you want? I am busy with a relationship. Now leave damm you!!" my attacker yells.

The person walks towards us. Then stops about four or six meters away. They put their hand up to their face. I heard them whisper something under their breath. The man who has forced himself upon me turns back to me. "Heh. Now then where was I?" he hissed into my ear. I shiver voilently awaiting him to end my life. The blood from both my wounds ran down into the falling snow. My blood made little dots on the pure white snow.

SCROLL Twenty Four

"Heh heh heh. You'll die here a witch of a women. Your bloody pain shall be nothing compard to the pain you shall see in hell!" he screamed. I nearly gave up hope that someone, anyone would find me and save my life. But the man who was forcing himself upon me was ripped off by a great force. I fell hard on my back because I was lefted in the air when he was pulled off. I could not breath at all. "Air, I must have air or I shall die!!!" my thoughts were only for my body to get air into my lungs. Someone picked me up from the cold hard ground. They held me in their warm arms for what had seen like forever. Until they too were forced to move forward. "Put the bloody girly down, leave, and reprot not to the police. Or I shall kill you as well." He was growling behind my saver. My eyes would not open. "I shall not put 'the bloody girly down' as you screamed sir." I knew that voice right away. My saver, my mentor, Larten Crepsley.I felt him move a step then bent down to jump. The man ran at us screaming with rage. Then the vampire mentor jumped high above the roofs of the city. I can not remember anything that may or did happen. I felt safer in his arms than I ever did. I feel into a deep sleep.

I felt great pain in my stomach. There's no dout it was still that wound. I heard weeping. Not only weeping yet speech as well. "Larten, Raven…." I swore I knew that voice. "I…if I may explaine?……he…." I heard bits and parts of sentences but not all. I tried many a time to open my eyes. After at least an hour(which really was fourty minutes) of trying to open my eyes they do. I see Mr. Crepsley leaving me. I cry out to him. I jump out of a cot and run to him. He half turns then goes back to leaving the tent. "Mr. Crepsley!!!" I yell again. Tears run down my face like rivers. I run past everything. Humans, performers, everything. I thought he would listen to me when I yelled yet he contuied on any ways. I ran faster until I screamed so loud everyone droped what they were doing. He turned all the way around that time. His eyes widen, his jaw droped, he looked as if he saw a ghost. I ran into his open arms. I wonder even to this day if he believed that I was dead and a memory or that I was a ghost. I hugged him close to my face. _Even if I only came up to his stomach_. "Mr. Crepsley you left me alone!!!!" I buired my face into him. "Raven….impossible." he whispered.

Everyone was near us. "Larten are you alright?!" someone asked. "Wah! Mr. Crepsley I was teriffed without you. The man in the alley had forced himself upon my body." I cryed into his stomach even as he droped to the ground. "Larten?! Larten!!? Step aside now!!" Mr. Tall screamed. He rushed to the aid of his dear friend. He bent down tyring to see why a health full vampire, would drop to his knees so suddenly. "Larten are you wounded…" Mr. Tall stoped. "Larten that is impossible Raven could not serive a wound of that size." Mr. Tall the mind reading man of the Cirque, explained. My only thoughts were, "Why did you leave me? Why did you ignore my crys for you? Please do not let me out of your arms again I beg of you!!!"

Mr. Crepsley said nothing nor moved at all. "Mr. Crepsley!" I rubed my face deeper into the man's stomach. Tears fell as if they were a waterfall upon my now red stained face. "Mr. Crepsley I…" I stoped only to hear his painced breathing. He slowly put his arms around me as if to make sure he were awake and not sleeping. "Laretn?"

"Rav…en?!" he could not hold back his tears as well. They fell on top of my head. I rubed my face on him more and more tyring to get him to hold me close to him. Then I had said the one thing that made him. I had said, "Mr. Crepsley I trust you!!!!!" tears flew back as my eyes faced the man who had saved my life twice. He pulled me closer towards him. His arms wraped around my body. His arms were like two protective sheilds. He weeped into my hair as I wepped into his stomach. "I trust you Mr. Crepsley." Though my sentences were muffled I knew he could still understand me. He held me tightly. I grabed his cloak and pulled him closer though it was impossible to pull him any closer. "Raven." He held me to the point where I could hardly breath. Then he lefted me up so I was facing his eyes. Tears truly did fall from those dark green eyes of my mentor. "Raven."

"Mr. Crepsley please do not leave me alone ever again." I felt a wave of pain hit my stomach. I was so afaird of being left alone and dying without someone there I forgott all about my wounds. I was grinding my teeth together just to ease the pain. "Mr. Crepsley." I felt so warm in his amrs. He stod up, me still in his amrs. But as he stod I fell landing hard on my back. "Do not leave me please. I trust you Mr. Crepsley." The pain was just to much for one 14 year old to bear all at once. I saw him bend down to pick me up. I could hardly breath. I was gasping for air. The very last thing I saw was the man you I finally trusted. "My asstince. I shall never leave your side." Mr. Crepsley said with a warm voice.

He carried me to a safe warm place. I thought I was leaving my body until Mr. Crepsley put me down. I felt him move my shirt to look over my wounds. Though I could not see I could still hear. Darren, Evra, and Mr. Crepsley were with me. It sounded as if Mr. Crepsley was still weeping into his hands. Yet I knew by the sound of Darren's voice he was trying so hard to hold back all of his tears. Evra on the other hand asked every two seconds if I was going to die. Every time he asked that same question over and over again Darren and Mr. Crepsley would weep or sob harder. Both of them were not sure if I am going to die. After four years they grew to love me. I as well. Though I thought I would never love these two men as I love them now. I felt warm, wet, hands around my wounds. Something cool on the wound felt very good because it helped ease the pain. I kept thinking, "I wish to explaine how much I feel safe here beside both of you, Mr. Crepsley. Darren. Please I know how much both of you love me. I pray that you shall be able to let me move on to Paradise." I felt tears in my eyes. How I wished to be awake and hold both my dear friends close to me.

Twenty Five

I woke up early one night. The sun was setting behind the hills. It began to snow lightly. I had on heavy cloths. "I wonder if Mr. Crepsley or Darren put these cloths in me?" I thought. I had been asleep for two days and three nights just to aviod pain. Darren brought me food during the day. Mr. Crepsley would bring me food at night. It felt nice to finally be up and moving even if it did hurt a bit. "Hmm. Snow one of the few things that make me smile. Heh." I stock my tounge out to catch snowflakes. I never did that in my time period. But Darren showed me a lot. He showed me how to catch snowflakes. I smiled as I walked away from our tent. I only had on a long shirt and jeans. Vampires, even half vampires, are not effected by the cold right away. They would have to be standing in one spot for a day or so before they even start to get cold. I walked threw camp looking for Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Evra. I wondered if he thought I died. He never came back to our tent after he kept asking qusetions. I heard someone walking towards me. Though it was snowing there was a hard icey cover on the ground. If you moved the ground beneth you would make a sound. I looked behind me to see Alexdira. He, I had not seen for a few weeks. "Alexdira?" I eoched into the cold air. He looked up once at me. I smiled to see he was not yelling at me. He did not smile back yet he walked up to me. He stod over me. I did not look up. Then I heard a faint laugh.

I feel arms wrape around me. I'm pulled closer to him. Until I'm finally breathing into his chest. "Raven." Alexdira's voice sounded sad yet warm at the same time. "Larten loves you very much. I'm sorry if or when I did yell at you. Screaming how it's your fault Larten was sick." He pulled my shirt. "Raven I had no idea that he loves you that much. He never left your side or Darren's. When you were wounded he never fed or ate. He looks more like someone from a horror film than him, himself."

"Alexdria?" I could breath but I had this feeling like I did when ever I was in Mr. Crepsley's or Darren's arms. "I'm so very sorry. I feel horrable for screaming at you. It wasn't your fault Larten was sick. He truly cares about you and Darren. I had no idea. I thought he hated kids or never cared for them."

We walked to the center of the camp together. He held my hand in his. Everyone stared at us. "Alexdira?" I felt scared. Everyone who screamed at me. Yelled that it was my fault Mr. Crepsley was ill. I pulled myself closer towards Alexdira. "I won't let anyone hurt you o'kay Raven?" I just noded my head. Everyone either watched or glared at us. Mainly me. I heard them whisper under their breath. Nasty comments. "There goes the witch. Why does Alex have her hand?" or things like, "That kid should be dead. Why does Larten keep her she made him sick. She left him when he needed her the most. Darren would never do that to Larten." Everyone compard me to Darren. We are two different people. How could you compare someone you have known for years to someone you barely know?

I knew they all hated me. I let go of Alexdira. "Raven?" he paused. Then he looked up at everyone. "Don't listen to them. They don't know what really happened. Raven please, red?" Alexdria looked down at my hand. Both hands were a fist but one driped blood. "Raven your hand?!" Alexdira yelled. I looked down to the hand that was blooding. "I am sorry Alexdria yet their words are painfull." I felt tears in my midnight blue eyes. "I know their words are painfull. But you can't let that bug you. They feed off of that like a vampire feeds off of blood." He smiled and huged me. I grabed his jacket and huged him back. "I wont let them say those mean words any more o'kay Raven?" I rubbed my face into his shoulder. He picked up my face. "No more tears o'kay. Larten may not be used to seeing a woman cry like you do or as much as you do but I am." He smiled and held my hand again. We headed for Mr. Tall's van.

He knocked on the door once. Mr. Tall opened the door. His eyes had surpise in them. "Raven?" he asked. I noded knowing that Mr. Crepsley would smell my blood or Mr. Tall would read my thoughts or Darren would find out. But I was worng. Evra ran and huged me. I fell into the soft snow. But my hand hurt like hell when I hit the ground. "Raven your alive everyone said you died!!" tears ran down his scales. "Evra my hand hurts!" I screamed in pain. "Raven?!" Darren yelled. He ran outside. Followed by Mr. Crepsley. Everyone had a surpised look on their faces. "Please do not weep for my sake. Please Evra I am alive." I whispered into his ears. "I thought you were dead, Raven." Evra pulled me to my feet. Mr. Crepsley walked towards me. He bent down to take one look at my hand. Knowing I had wounded my hand he took me inside. Mr. Tall already had Mr. Crepsley's medical bag. "Raven I am pleased to see you are alive. Though I did not think you would harm yourself. Though I am proud that you did not punch nor kick any one on my Cirque." Mr. Tall explained. Mr. Crepsley took my bleeding hand into his. "Raven please open your wounded hand for I." Mr. Crepsley asked. I did what I was told. He layed his hand over my injured hand. His fingers where high above my own. I put our plams together. His hand was at least three if not four times as big as my hand. My fingers did not reach the bottom of his.

He looked over my new wounds. "Exuse I yet, Raven your knuklces have fractued." I looked down at my hands. He was not lying. My knukcles hurt like hell. I might have held my fist and my anger in much to long. "Raven if I may ask?" Mr. Crepsley seemed very concerned. "Aye?"

"How, if you may, did you fractue your knukllces?"

"I held my fist in rage sir." I responed as if it were nomarl for a child to break her knuklces. He held my hand in his. He was still bandging the wound I had caused myself. I looked towards my mentor and blooder. He explained earlyer before I awoke form my sleep that we would be leaving for a moutain. I did not remember the name of the moutain he wished to leave for. His mind seem to be in another world as he finished bandging my injures.

"Mr. Crepsley, if I may ask?" Darren sat back knowing that I was fine. "Aye?" Mr. Crepsley anwseared towards Darren. "When shall we be leaving for Mount Everest?"

"Monut Everest?" the name echoed in my thoughts. "Why are we going to a mountain named Everest? Or is this Everest a person?" I wondered. Mr. Crepsley spoke quietly with Mr. Tall as Darren and Evra huged me close to them. "Please I cannot breath Darren, Evra!!" I gasped for air. "We thought you died!!!" Evra screamed in my ears. "Speak for your self Evra! I knew she was always alive." Darren growled back. "You never told me she was alive or not Darren." Evra hissed back. "You would not stop asking if she was gonna die or not." Darren snroted right back. The two friends fought back and froth over my well being. Growling, snaping, they even spat at one another about my life. If I were going to die or live.

I finally got sick of them fightting and screamed. "Both of you _BLOODY_ idiots be quiet before I give you a reason to fight each other!" The room was quiet after that. Mr. Crepsley glared at all three of us, Darren, Evra, and I. We all did not speak a word afterwards. Mr. Crepsley returned to Mr. Tall. I got up and left the van. Outside was Alexdira. He was shiving from the cold snow. "Alexdira why are you not in a tent or van?" I asked. He never heard a word I spoke. The snow had stoped falling from paradise. I saw a wolf in the clouds. I giggled as the cloudy wolf ran towards her pack. The clouds reminded me of my past. Much of my past has very little happy memories. Yet on that cloudy night I remembered the wolf pack that helped me when I was eleven. I wished for happy memories.

I looked toward the clouds again. The wolf pack was gone like my memories. I felt someone walk up behind from me. "It appears you do not have many happy memories of your past. Do you Raven?" Mr. Tall questioned. "I did not sir…" I did not want to speak of my past. "I can sense the future. If you would like I shall explaine your future?" Mr. Tall offered. I thought about his offer. I wished very much to know if I would ever have one happy memory. Yet I desided to turn down the only chance at knowing my future. "I wish to find my own path. I do not wish to follow one that requies I to follow. I wish to make my own path, like the path my father chose before he left me."

"I understand."

"Raven are your bags packed?" Darren asked from inside the van. "They are, Darren." I yelled back. "Good because we shall leave in a few minutes!" than Darren sliped out of my sight. "Raven I must warn you. You have much unwanted power within you. I warn you now for the future of one person may be cut short if you may." Mr. Tall left me with that and headed towards the van. We sais our goodbyes to our friends. I wondered what Mr. Tall meant by 'One person may be cut short of their future.' I would soon find out.

STORY OF MY LIFE: TEARS

"You'll have to earn my respect Raven Harst!!" Arra Sails yelled. I looked towards the odd women. She had few scars that I could see. Brown hair tied up in brades, a light purple shrit, jeans, and earrings as well. "Why the bloody hell is she wearing earrings?" I thought. Her weapon of choice was a spear with a charm. The charm was a purple orb tied to a red rope. "Will? Are you going to come at me or are you going to fear me Raven?" She mocked. "I'll make you pay Sails." I growled in the back of my thoart.

Mr. Crepsley was away on his duties. Darren, Vanze Blaine, and Kudra Smalht were the only ones who watched on. Vanze Blaine is the training master at Mount Everest. He trains all vampires for war, for spraing lessons, any thing you can think of he'll train you for fighting. Kudra Smalht known for fleaing from fights rather than facing them. He thinks you can talk your way out of anything. If you word your sentences correctly.

I did not have a weapon at all. I learn the hard way on fights. I fight with my bare hands rather than a weapon. I only picked up one of Mr. Crepsley's knifes once before hand. Though I never used my mentor's weapon. "Arra Sails let us make a bet for the fight, hmm?" I never wanted her to call me weak again. "Aye, your terms Raven?"

"If I beat you I get that respect of yours and I can call you anything I wish." I yelled. "Agreed but if you lose you shall fight me until you get my respect understand?" she asked. "Aye!" I glared at her for ever thinking I was weak.


End file.
